Together At Last
by Phoenix710
Summary: Kira and Lacus are about to marry, and their friends are overjoyed. Before they can begin their new lives together, a group of Blue Cosmos terrorists kidnap Lacus and hold her for ransom, unless Cagalli surrenders Orb and its resources to them. Now, Kira and his friends must rescue Lacus before it's too late. Rated T.
1. New Day, New Joys

**Together at Last**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With the Second Bloody Valentine War behind them, Kira and Lacus are finally ready to unite their hands, hearts, and souls in marriage. With a week remaining until the ceremony, everything seems perfect, until a remnant cell of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group Blue Cosmos kidnaps Lacus. Now, Kira and the others must once again take their mobile suits into battle to rescue Lacus before the terrorists kill her.**

**Kira's song: "You're My Everything"-The Temptations**

**Lacus's Song: "Emotion"-Rie Tanaka**

**Pairings: Kira and Lacus**

**Athrun and Cagalli**

**Mu and Murrue **

**Shinn and Lunamaria**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or other items associated with Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or the Gundam franchise in general. All characters, ships, and Mobile Suits are trademarks of Bandai. Hajime Katoki created the Gundam franchise. Note: If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read the story. I'm not going to have my story flamed or insulted. **

**Chapter 1: New Day, New Joys.**

As the sun rose on a beautifully clear morning in the ORB Union, Kira Yamato sat up and stretched, and then he checked the calendar over by his bed. One week from today, February 5th, would be the day he'd been waiting for…the date of his wedding to Lacus Clyne, the lovely pink-haired, blue-eyed angel he'd met shortly after the start of the first Bloody Valentine War in C.E. (Cosmic Era) 71. He had chosen that day in particular since it was her birthday, and he wanted to give her the best gift possible…his hand in marriage. The two had fallen in love shortly before Kira's final battle with the insane Rau Le Creuset, in which Kira had nearly been killed, but instead managed to end the threat of Rau Le Creuset once and for all with his Gundam's beam saber right through Rau's cockpit. He'd been brought back aboard Lacus's ship, the _Eternal_, by his best friend Athrun, and his twin sister Cagalli, in Cagalli's Strike Rouge Gundam. So much had happened since then…the attempt on Lacus's life by a team of assassins piloting new ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) mobile suits, the Junius Seven drop, nearly being killed by Shinn Asuka when his Freedom Gundam had been impaled by the anti-ship sword of Shinn's ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, receiving his new and current mobile suit, the powerful ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and finally, ending the war and returning to a peaceful life, following the destruction of the mobile space fortress Messiah and the death of ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal. So many people had died, and Kira still felt sick to his stomach at times for all the blood that had been spilled. However, Lacus had been there to soothe his wounded heart and put his troubled mind at ease. He remembered the wonderful night eight months ago, just a few days after their friends Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius had tied the knot, when Lacus had asked him what he planned to do since peace had been restored.

_**Flashback:**_

_As she stepped out of Kira's Saab Aero X, Lacus accepted Kira's hand, and waited while her boyfriend activated the alarm on his car. With the vehicle secure, Kira gently looped his arm under Lacus's, and the two of them walked into the lobby of the Italian restaurant that Kira had made reservations at…he'd told Lacus that he had a special surprise for her tonight, and she was anxious to see what he had planned._

_Kira walked up to the young man at the reservations desk, and he said, "Kira Yamato, and Miss Lacus Clyne. I called and made reservations this morning."_

_Checking his computer records, the man said, "Yes, Mr. Yamato…and your charming date Ms. Clyne. I've got you reserved for table B-22, on the upper balcony. Head right up those stairs to your right, and a waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meals."_

_Kira thanked the gentleman, and Lacus smiled, before they both made their way to their table and sat down. Lacus looked out over the bustling city below her, amazed that even after all the damage that ORB had sustained in the war, everything was so close to being back to normal again. Of course…she thought with a smile…Cagalli wasn't the type of person to listen to excuses. As the leader of ORB, she had called in help from several other nations on Earth, along with teams from the Plants, to aid in the rebuilding effort. Engineering-type mobile suits moved debris aside, while others helped to shore up buildings, bridges, and magnetic railways for the high-speed trains. Police-modified M1 Astray mobile suits, along with airborne Murasame's, aided policemen and soldiers on foot in directing civilian traffic, so that the road crews could repair the bombed-out highways and get the nation back up to running at one hundred percent. _

_Lacus shifted her thoughts to Kira…he'd been through so much, he'd seen people die, he'd been forced to kill others to defend himself, and it had clearly upset him greatly…he despised killing. Even after fighting in two bloody wars, he'd still remained the same kind, honest young man that she'd fallen in love with almost two years ago. After her father had died on the orders of the late Patrick Zala, the genocidal ex-leader of ZAFT, Lacus had been crushed, but Kira had comforted her, promising that he'd always be at her side. She'd vowed the same to him at that moment, and before he'd left to battle Rau Le Creuset for the last time, she'd given him her mother's ring and asked him to return to her, which he had._

_She shook herself out of her thoughts when Kira rested one of his hands on hers, and he said, "Lacus, is everything alright?"_

_Lacus blushed a bit, and she replied, "Oh…yes. I'm fine, Kira. I was just thinking…you've been through so much pain, all the battles you've been through, all the people you've seen die, the ones that you were forced to kill…and yet you still hold on to your dreams of a brighter future…that's why you mean so much to me, Kira…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."_

_Kira took both of Lacus's hands into his, and he said, "As long as I have you, Lacus, I know nothing's going to happen to me…I have too much to live for. I promised to protect the hopes you have of a peaceful tomorrow for everyone…and I'm never going to leave your side, Lacus…you were there for me when I needed you, and I'll always be here for you, because I love you."_

_Tears welled up in Lacus's eyes, and she said, "Kira…I-I love you too!!"_

_Lacus's lips brushed gently against Kira's…and they both had to restrain themselves from going any further, as they were in public. Once they'd pulled away, Kira said, "Lacus, there's something I'd like to ask you…and since tonight is the anniversary of the night you gave me your mother's ring, I think it's only right I give you one in return."_

_Lacus's eyes went wide, and she had to take a long sip of her ice water when she saw Kira go down on one knee in front of her. He reached into the pocket of his evening coat, and pulled out a small blue box. With one hand, he gently reached over and took hold of hers, and he asked, "Lacus Clyne, will you marry me?"_

_Lacus pulled Kira into a warm, loving embrace, and she said, "Kira, yes…I'd love nothing more than to be the future Mrs. Lacus Clyne-Yamato. I've dreamed of this ever since I gave you my ring, Kira…and now that you've given me yours, along with your heart, I'll cherish both of them for the rest of my life. I love you, Kira."_

_Kira slid the ring onto Lacus's left ring finger, and he said, "I love you too, my pink-haired angel."_

**End Flashback.**

Kira grabbed a fresh set of clothes from his closet, and headed for the shower. After he finished rinsing the last of the shampoo from his hair, he dressed, and then he headed down the hall to Lacus's bedroom. He gently knocked on the door three times, and he heard her answer, "I'll be right there, Kira."

After a couple minutes, Lacus opened up, and Kira saw her wearing a lovely white and purple sundress, a white skirt with gold trim, along with her usual gold hairclip. Her blue eyes sparkled with love as she and Kira embraced, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other. Kira said, "Lacus, you are so beautiful…when we're together like this, I feel like I can forget about all the pain I've endured. Your love has healed my heart just as much as your songs have touched my soul. I love you, Lacus…now and forever."

Lacus drew Kira closer and kissed him, only breaking off when they both needed air. She said, "I love you too, Kira. You've had your heart broken so many times, and you've suffered so much pain and cried so many tears. From now on, Kira…I'll be here to keep you from having to cry. I won't ever leave you, Kira…nor will I ever stop loving you."

Kira gently wrapped his arms around Lacus, and then he kissed her again. Once they pulled apart, Kira said, "Lacus, I thought of the perfect song I could sing for you…I might not have the talent you have, but I still want to try."

Lacus smiled, and she said, "Kira, you're wonderful just the way you are, and no matter what, you still make my heart glow when we're together. Besides…I've heard you sing in the shower from outside your door when I walk by, and you sound really good."

Kira blushed, and with a smile, he started singing to the lovely woman that had healed his heart, and in the process, given him her own heart.

'_You surely must know magic girl_

_Cause you've changed my life_

_It was dull and ordinary_

_You made it sunny and bright_

_Now I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you,_

_You're every thing good_

_And you're all that matters to me_

_When my way was dark and troubles were near_

_Your love provided the light so I could see_

_Girl just knowing your love was near_

_When times were bad kept the world_

_From closing in on me girl_

_Baby you're part of every thought I think each day_

_Your name is in ev'ry phrase my lips say_

_Every dream I dream is about you honey_

_I can't live without you_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_You're my everything _

_You're my everything_

_You're the girl I sing about_

_In every love song I sing _

_You're my everything_

_My winter baby my summer_

_My fall and spring now_

_Baby you're part of every thought I think each day_

_Your name is in ev'ry phrase my lips say_

_Every dream I dream is about you honey_

_I can't live without you.'_

Lacus pulled Kira close, and she said, "Kira…I can't live without you either, and I'm so happy I won't have to. I'm going to sing one of my favorites for you now, Kira…one that says just how much you mean to me."

Kira sat down on Lacus's bed, and listened to his pink-haired angel's heavenly voice as it carried straight to his heart.

'_Whenever I look at you _

_Your shadow seems to cast a smile _

_Hiding your tear drops from me secretly _

_Like you always do _

_Hope always may be found _

_In the water's evidence _

_The loneliness of silence _

_Oh yes I know that well too _

_When the future starts to move, racing on _

_Open up the door, it's what you're searching for _

_Emotion! _

_Suddenly, I know this sky _

_It's the one that's in my dreams _

_So anxiously my heart resounds, passionate and warm _

_Emotion! _

_Secretly, I long to repeat _

_These dreams I had of you _

_So quietly, just close your eyes and hold me in your arms _

_Since I've seen you I sung to you a miracle _

_I need you in the melody _

_I sing of truth _

_When my outline's _

_Hidden in the mirror's glass _

_So sad and lonely _

_Don't you know that I love you? _

_I can't look back to yesterday _

_I shudder with this one emotion _

_Emotion! _

_Suddenly, cause I want to see _

_I know that I will risk _

_Both light and dark _

_So that I will be able to get through this _

_Relation! _

_This I want, to share with you _

_These feelings that I have _

_And now he has these honest words _

_That I say to you _

_Relation! _

_Now that inside we all hear _

_The purest form of truth _

_That will shine on and never change the Brighter one in you _

_Emotion! _

_Suddenly, I know this sky _

_It's the one that's in my dreams _

_So anxiously my heart resounds, passionate and warm _

_Emotion! _

_Secretly, I long to repeat _

_These dreams I had of you _

_So quietly, just close your eyes and hold me in your arms.'_

Kira took Lacus into his arms, and he said, "Lacus, you've got such a lovely voice, and I must be the luckiest man on Earth to have you at my side. I couldn't ever find anyone like you Lacus…you've helped me through the most difficult times in my life, made me realize that even though I've done things that I can never take back, I still have those that love and care for me…none more so than you. You truly are an angel, Lacus, and I love you with all my heart."

Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulder, and she said, "I love you too, Kira…and I can't wait to see everyone else's reactions when they hear of our engagement…Athrun's probably going to need to pry Cagalli off of you."

Kira smiled at that…his twin sister was his closest friend, next to Athrun and Mu. She was fiercely protective of those she loved, and Kira pitied anyone that dared to cross her. She had a temper that caused even hardened soldiers to cringe, and she wasn't afraid to grab someone and knock them on their butt if they either caused pain to someone she loved, or just ticked her off in general. On the other hand, Cagalli was devoted to those that she cared for, none more so than himself, Athrun, and Lacus.

Taking Lacus's hand in his, Kira headed downstairs and started cooking a couple omelets, while Lacus watched the morning news. Once he set the plates down, he poured two glasses of milk and set them on the table, and he said, "How's your omelet, Lacus…I hope I didn't burn it or anything."

Lacus smiled after swallowing a bite of her breakfast, and she replied, "No…it's fine, Kira. This is just how I like it, in fact. My mother used to make them this way when I was little…"

Kira heard Lacus's voice trail off, and he said, "We've all lost someone, Lacus…but I promise you this. You'll never lose me, and I won't ever let you go. If anyone dares to threaten you, I'll be there to keep you safe, no matter what."

Lacus hugged Kira, and then they shared a brief kiss, before Kira moved to the phone and dialed up his sister's cell phone number. After two rings, he heard her on the other end.

"_Hello, Cagalli speaking."_

Kira said, "Morning, Cagalli. It's Kira. How are you this morning?"

Cagalli replied, _"Just fine, Kira. How about you and Lacus?"_

Kira looked over his shoulder and smiled, and Lacus smiled back, and then Kira said, "Never been better. In fact…we've both got some wonderful news to share with you. Can you and Athrun meet us over here in about an hour?"

Cagalli answered, _"Sure can. I'll see you in a bit. Take care, Kira. Tell Lacus I said hi!!"_

Kira heard his sister hang up, and he said, "She certainly sounded happy. How about if you call Mu and Murrue, and I'll call up Shinn and Lunamaria, alright Lacus?"

The pink-haired beauty replied, "Alright. Kira…I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to our engagement…Kira, this going to be so wonderful."

Kira smiled and hugged his fiancée again, before heading into his room to call up Shinn and Lunamaria, while Lacus used the kitchen phone to call up Mu and Murrue.

**Kira's room…**

Kira dialed the number for Shinn and Lunamaria's house, since the two were living together with Luna's younger sister Meyrin. The younger of the Hawke sisters picked up, and she said, _"Hello, Meyrin here. May I help you?"_

Kira replied, "Good morning, Meyrin. It's Kira. Do you know if your sister or Shinn might be available?"

Meyrin replied, _"Oh…Kira!! Hang on, let me get my sister for you."_

After a couple minutes, Kira heard Lunamaria on the other end. She said, _"Hi there, Kira. Meyrin said you wanted to talk to me?"_

Kira said, "Yeah, I've got some great news I'd like to share with you in regards to my relationship with Lacus. You're invited to join us over here in about an hour. We'll be inviting Athrun and Cagalli too, along with Mu and Murrue. Tell Shinn I said hello, and I'll see you soon, Lunamaria."

Luna replied, _"See ya soon, Kira. Bye now."_

Kira made a few other calls, namely to some of the others that had helped them out in the past two wars…ZAFT pilot Dearka Ellsman and _Archangel _CIC (Combat Information Center) operator Miriallia Haw, The _Eternal's _captain, Commander Andrew Waltfeld, his assistant Dacosta, Ms. Erica Simmons, who had on several occasions kept the _Archangel_ from being blown to bits by helping to repair it, and the three DOM Trooper pilots that had been instrumental in helping to end the most recent war, Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon, and Herbert Von Reinhardt.

**Back in the kitchen:**

Lacus called up Mu and Murrue's home, and in a couple minutes, she heard Mu's good-natured sense of humor as he replied, _"Good morning, La Flaga residence, Mu speaking. How can I help ya?"_

Lacus replied, "Good morning to you as well, Mr. La Flaga. How are you and Miss Murrue doing?"

Mu replied, _"Never been better. How's my favorite pink-haired princess?"_

Lacus smiled, and she said, "Wonderful. Kira and I are both enjoying the peaceful times. In fact, Kira and I have some news to share with you and Miss Murrue. Can you meet us over here in an hour?"

Mu replied, _"Sure can, Lacus…oh wait…Murrue wants to say hi. Talk to you soon!"_

Murrue's voice came on, and she said, _"Lacus, it's nice to hear that you and Kira are doing so well, and I'll definitely be there for your little party. Looking forward to hearing your news, Lacus. See you and Kira soon. Tell him I said hi."_

Lacus hung up just as Kira came out, and he said, "I've invited a few other friends too, Lacus…Miriallia and Dearka, the three DOM pilots, and Ms. Erica, along with Commander Waltfeld and Dacosta."

Lacus smiled and hugged Kira, and then they got started preparing the house for their guests.

**One hour later…**

Kira and Lacus had just finished putting the last of the soda and refreshments on the table, when they heard a knock at the door. Kira opened it, and was quickly greeted by a hug from his sister. She said, "Hi, Kira. I'm glad to see you and Lacus so happy together."

Lacus walked up and hugged Cagalli, and she said, "We are quite happy, Cagalli. How are you and Athrun?"

The blue-haired, green-eyed young man in question walked in just then, and he said, "I'm fine. Good to see you again, Kira. How are you, Lacus?"

Kira smiled, and Lacus said, "We couldn't be happier, actually. I don't think I could love anyone like I do Kira."

Cagalli walked up and said, "Kira, I'm glad to see you finally found someone that you can truly be happy with. If anyone ever gives you or her any grief, let me know…and I'll fold them in half like a piece of luggage. I won't let anyone hurt my brother or my best friend…either of my best friends, that is."

Kira hugged his sister, and Lacus joined in. They'd just broken off, when Lunamaria walked in, followed by her younger sister Meyrin, and then by Shinn Asuka. Lunamaria had deep blue eyes and rich magenta-colored hair, and her younger sibling Meyrin had fiery red hair. Shinn had raven-black hair and red eyes. His attitude had changed completely from the state of turmoil it had been in during the recent war. Thanks to his friends and loved ones, especially Lunamaria, he'd mellowed out considerably. Lunamaria had helped him get through the grief and self doubt that had plagued him after the loss of his family, and the death of his first love, Stella Loussier. Shinn had been bitterly angry with Kira for accidentally killing her when he'd attacked her Destroy Gundam, and had sworn revenge. Now though, the two had reconciled, and he said, "Kira, I want to let you know…everything that happened before, I don't want to think about it anymore, especially not today. I wish you and Lacus the best."

Kira took Shinn's hand and shook it, and Lunamaria said, "I'm glad to see you two mend your fences…and now…who else are we waiting on?"

Meyrin took a sip of her soda, and she said, "How many others do you have coming, Lacus?"

The pink-haired beauty replied, "Mu and Murrue, Dearka, Miriallia, Ms. Erica, Commander Waltfeld, Mr. Dacosta, and the three DOM pilots."

A few minutes later, Lacus noticed Mu's vintage Pontiac Firebird pull up, and the tall blonde-haired pilot headed around to the passenger side and helped Murrue out. The brown-haired captain of the _Archangel_ was good-natured, and she cared deeply for those around her.

She'd become a sort of mother figure to her crew, and now that the winds of peace were blowing, she and Mu had settled down happily.

Kira opened the door, and he said, "Mu, it's great to see you again...and Miss Murrue too. How are you doing?"

Mu replied, "I can't complain...I've got a great job training new mobile suit pilots down at the ORB military academy, and Murrue's teaching at the engineering academy. Plus...the _Archangel'_s still in active service should she ever be needed again. How are you and Lacus?"

Kira smiled, and he said, "I don't think I've ever been happier, Mu. She's an honest-to-God angel, and I could never find someone as special as she is."

Murrue said, "I'm happy for you, Kira...you and Lacus deserve each other, after all you've both been through."

Kira shook Mu's hand, and then he hugged Murrue, before Lacus hugged them both.

Just then, Dearka and Miriallia arrived, with the three DOM pilots following shortly afterwards. Miriallia pulled Lacus into a quick hug, while Dearka took Kira's hand in a firm handshake.

Dearka said, "So, Kira...you and Lacus really have a nice place here...cozy, cheerful, and I love the view of the ocean."

Kira smiled, and he said, "That's one of the reasons we chose it, Dearka. Lacus loves the ocean, and looking out there helps me to center my thoughts. Then again, being with Lacus is all that I could ever ask for."

Miriallia walked up and hugged Kira, and she said, "I know how you feel, Kira. She's someone that'll never come along again, and I think you two were destined to meet. Here...I picked up a little housewarming gift for you two."

Kira unwrapped the gift, and found a new cookbook with easy-to-follow recipes of all kinds. Dearka said, "I hope you like it...that was the only thing we could think of."

Lacus hugged the blonde-haired pilot, and she said, "It's perfect!! Thank you, Miriallia...and you too, Dearka."

The lead pilot of the DOM Trooper team, Hilda, came forward and hugged both Kira and Lacus. She had recently had her injured eye repaired with some of the latest cutting edge medical technology, and so she no longer wore the eye patch that she'd worn in the last war.

She said, "Miss Lacus, I'm happy for you and Kira...you two deserve each other. If you ever need help, we'll be there for you."

Herbert replied, "You bet we will!"

Mars chimed in with, "That goes double here."

Just then, Commander Waltfeld's Ford Mustang pulled up, and he stepped out, followed closely by his assistant, Martin Dacosta. Waltfeld was a tall brown-haired man with a good-natured air around him. A wicked scar covered the left side of his face from his eye on down, caused by his mobile suit exploding around him in the first Bloody Valentine War, after he'd battled Kira's GAT-X105 Strike Gundam in Africa. The two had mended their fences, and Waltfeld now served as the captain of the _Eternal_, which Lacus's supporters within ZAFT had stolen near the end of the first war. Dacosta was his faithful assistant, and often performed duties such as gathering intelligence when needed.

Waltfeld said, "Good to see you again, Kira...and you as well, Lacus. You two look like you're enjoying the peace and quiet."

Kira put his arm around Lacus's shoulders, and he replied, "It's nice that I don't have to fight anymore...but if I ever have to take up arms to protect Lacus again, there isn't a force in this world that can stop me. I won't let anyone hurt her, ever."

Waltfeld smiled, and then Dacosta said, "I'm really happy for both of you...and in fact, I've got a gift for you. Here, Miss Lacus."

Lacus accepted the first package, and unwrapped a new coffee maker, while Kira accepted a set of designer coffees from Mr. Waltfeld. Kira said, "Mr. Waltfeld...thank you!!"

The older man smiled, and he said, "Don't mention it, kid. Only the best for my two friends. So, is this everyone?"

Just then, Erica Simmons entered, and Lacus replied, "Yes, she's the last person on our list."

Erica was a tall, slender woman with long brown hair. She was the chief engineer of the Morgenroete firm, which had created the _Archangel_. She said, "Kira, and Miss Lacus...you're looking well. It's good to see both of you again."

Kira shook her hand, and Lacus hugged her gently, before replying, "Thank you, Ms. Erica. I'm glad you were all able to join us here today, as the news Kira and I are about to share is very special...not just for you, our dear friends, but for both Kira and I as well, as it marks a new chapter in both of our lives. Please, make yourselves at home."

Once everyone had gotten themselves comfortable, Lacus walked over and joined Kira by the large ocean view balcony window that made up part of their kitchen. Kira rested one hand on Lacus's shoulder, while holding her left hand with the other one. Smiling as he looked out at his friends, Kira said, "I'm glad you were all able to join Lacus and I for this very special announcement...it means a lot to both of us."

Cagalli smiled as she looked over at her brother, and she said, "What's the news, Kira? Are you and Lacus gonna be moving to a new house?"

Kira smiled, and he said, "No, Cagalli...something much more important. You see, just after Mu and Murrue's wedding, Lacus and I went out to dinner, and while at the restaurant, I asked Lacus a VERY special question. I'll let her fill you in on the rest."

Everyone's eyes went wide in anticipation, and smiles broke out as well...Cagalli had a pretty good idea of what her brother meant, and she could see Athrun smiling too. He and Kira were like brothers, even though they'd found themselves on opposite sides during the two previous wars, they'd still managed to find the truth and re-unite to bring the fighting to an end. She and Athrun had been dating since, and she was hoping that her brother could find the same happiness that she had.

Lacus stepped up, and she said, "As Kira mentioned, he asked me a question...a short one, but it had a VERY special meaning. You see...he asked me if I'd marry him, and I said 'yes'!!"

Lacus held up her left hand and displayed her ring, and she was immediately pulled into a hug by Meyrin, then by Lunamaria and Murrue, as they passed on their congratulations. In the meantime, Cagalli caught Kira totally off guard as she tackled him and hugged him tightly. She said, "Kira...I'm so happy for you!! Take good care of Lacus...only a great guy like my little brother could be lucky enough to win her heart."

Kira hugged his sister, and he replied, "I will take care of her, Cagalli, and thanks for always being here for me...I'm glad to have a sister like you...and Athrun's really lucky to have you in his life."

Cagalli hugged Kira even tighter, until Athrun gently rested a hand on her shoulder. He said, "Cagalli, I think Kira would like to be able to breathe so he and Lacus can be together on their wedding day."

Cagalli blushed a bit, and then Athrun reached down and helped his best friend to his feet. He said, "I'm sorry about that, Kira...Cagalli's just excited to hear about her little brother's engagement...I can't blame her. I'm really happy for the two of you myself, Kira...she's a wonderful young lady, and you really deserve someone special like her. By the way, when are you two getting married?"

Kira replied, "On her birthday, Athrun. February 5th. I'd like to ask you...would you be my Best Man?"

Athrun shook his best friend's hand, and he said, "I'd be honored, Kira...thank you."

Shinn and Mu came over, followed by Commander Waltfeld, Dacosta, and Dearka. Shinn shook Kira's hand, and he said, "Kira, she's one-of-a-kind...you take good care of her and never let her go...then again, what am I saying that for...you won't hurt her or anything like that. Congrats, and best of luck."

Kira replied, "Shinn, thanks. I hope you and Lunamaria have the same good luck whenever you decide to ask her."

Dearka came up next, and Kira shook hands with the blonde-haired pilot. Dearka said, "Kira, you really got a gem there with Lacus. Best of luck, and congrats on your engagement."

Kira shook his friend's hand, and then Mu said, "First me and Murrue, now you and the lovely Lacus. We really are a lucky bunch, aren't we? Kira, you and Lacus are gonna do just fine, 'cuz I know you really do love her, and if ya ever need anything, feel free to ask me. Congratulations, Kira."

Dacosta, being a bit shy, shook Kira's hand and said, "Congrats…and I hope you have a wonderful marriage with each other."

Then came Andrew Waltfeld. He said, "I see the princess has found her knight in shining armor with you, Kira...she's a lucky girl to have someone like you. I hope you have a long, happy life together, Kira...and I'll be around if ya need anything. Congrats."

Meanwhile, Cagalli hugged Lacus, and she said, "Lacus, I'm so happy for you. I don't think Kira could have found anyone better for him than you...ever. I know you'll be happy with him, Lacus...he'll always be there for you."

Lacus hugged her blonde-haired friend, and she said, "I know, Cagalli. I will remain at Kira's side forever, and there's no other man in the world that I could ever love. Will you be my Maid of Honor, Cagalli?"

The blonde pilot of the Strike Rouge replied, "Even if it means getting into a dress, of course I will."

The two girls hugged again, and then Lacus said, "Thank you, Cagalli. I don't think I've ever had a more important friend in my life...other than Kira."

Cagalli looked over at her pink-haired friend with a smile on her face, and she replied, "I know, Lacus...and I'm happy that he found a nice girl like you to spend the rest of his life with. Promise me this...take care of my little brother for me."

Lacus hugged her friend again, and she replied, "I will, Cagalli...no matter what, I'll never let him go, ever."

Mu said, "Hey, I just got an idea...how about we all go celebrate Kira and Lacus's engagement by going out to dinner tonight at that new steakhouse that just opened up? I'll even pick up the tab."

Kira and Lacus both smiled, and Murrue hugged her husband. She said, "Mu, that's such a wonderful idea, and such a thoughtful gift. Every day, you find new ways to remind me of why I love you."

Mu replied, "Hey, Kira's saved the world twice, helped bring two horrible wars to an end, and he made it possible for us to be together, so what else can I do for such a great guy and his beautiful bride-to-be?"

Murrue kissed Mu on the cheek, and she said, "This is just fine, Mu. So, what are we going to do in the meantime?"

Kira gave it some thought, and then he said, "Well, we can all go and do our own thing for a few hours until lunchtime, then I'll make some wonton soup. After that, we can watch a movie at the cinema, and then we can all go out for dinner together."

Shinn said, "I like the idea. How about you, Luna?"

Smiling, Lunamaria replied, "I haven't taken a nice walk on the beach since before I graduated from ZAFT military academy. Would you like to join me, Shinn?"

Looking down at his blue-eyed girlfriend, Shinn replied, "Sounds good to me."

Meyrin added, "Wait up…let me get my bathing suit, and I'll join ya!!"

In the meantime, Miriallia got her camera out and began taking some scenic shots outside of Kira and Lacus's home, since photography was a hobby of hers. Dearka decided to do some tree climbing.

Mu and Murrue found a small section of the beach and sat down under a palm tree, and simply looked out over the ocean.

Shinn was walking with Lunamaria along the shore, enjoying the feeling of the moist sand on his feet, and the warmth of Lunamaria's hand in his. Meyrin was swimming nearby, enjoying herself immensely. She called out, "Shinn, why don't you and sis come in and join me? The water's fine!!"

Shinn and Luna both smiled, and they walked back to the car to grab their bathing suits. Once they'd both changed, they slung their towels over their shoulders, and Shinn said, "Luna, that bathing suit looks great on you…it really brings out your eyes."

Lunamaria blushed, and she said, "Thank you, Shinn. You look really handsome yourself."

Walking back down to the beach, Shinn and Lunamaria both placed their towels on top of the folding beach chairs they'd brought with them, and once Lunamaria had set an extra one up for her sister, they kicked off their sandals and headed into the water. Meyrin swam up to her sister, and she said, "Sis, guess what?"

Lunamaria looked down at her younger sibling, and she said, "What is it, Meyrin?"

Smiling playfully, Meyrin said, "Tag, you're it!!"

With that, Meyrin tapped her sister's shoulder and swam off, and Luna said, "Oh, Meyrin…you are so in for it now."

Smiling, Lunamaria swam off after her sister, and Shinn joined in the happy pursuit.

Athrun was sitting down under a tree with Cagalli, as they looked out over the beauty of the place Kira and Lacus now called home. Cagalli said, "My little brother…I can't believe he's about to get married. Athrun, I don't think I've ever been this happy ever since the time I found out that Kira and I were twins, or when I found out that he was alive at the end of the first war after his battle with that bastard Rau Le Creuset. Honestly…he deserves a sweet, caring woman like Lacus, and she could never hope to find a more wonderful guy."

Athrun put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, and he replied, "You're right, Cagalli. Kira's been through hell due to all the fighting he's had to endure, but through it all, he's never lost the qualities that make me glad to call him my friend…and I'm glad to see him and Lacus together…they even helped you and I find our way to each other. I love you, Cagalli."

The blonde blushed, and then she said, "I love you too, Athrun."

The two kissed gently, before getting up and going for a walk.

Kira was walking along with Lacus on their favorite part of the beach, and Kira's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his fiancée in her swimsuit. He was used to seeing her in the beautiful dresses she wore, but never had he seen her in a swimsuit. The white one-piece suit covered her in all the right places, but it still accented her natural beauty, and the red flower print pattern was perfect to compliment her flowing pink hair. Kira said, "Lacus, I love how you look in that swimsuit…it brings out your eyes so well, and I could never find another woman like you anywhere, Lacus. I promise you I won't ever leave you."

Lacus took Kira's hands in hers, and she said, "You're the most wonderful young man I've ever met, Kira…I know you'll never leave me. I won't ever hurt you either…I couldn't ever love anyone else the way I love you."

Kira and Lacus kissed deeply, before heading into the water for a brief swim until lunch.

When they came back on shore, Lacus's pink ball-shaped pet robot, Haro, came bouncing up towards them, and he said _"Lunchtime, Lacus!! Lunchtime!!"_

Lacus chuckled at her robotic toy, which Athrun had built for her following their arranged engagement in the first war…she'd been engaged to Athrun Zala, per the wishes of Athrun's father Patrick Zala, and her father Siegel Clyne. After she met Kira, however…she realized that he was the one that she truly loved, and now they were only one week away from being together forever. She bent down and scooped up Haro, before she and Kira headed inside to make lunch.

Kira got out the meat, spices, and the wok, while Lacus got out a can of chicken soup broth, and some noodles. Once she and Kira had their ingredients ready, Lacus poured the broth in around the meat and noodles, while Kira added the wontons. Lacus then added the spices and seasonings, namely Sesame oil, soy sauce, and ginger. Once everything was ready, Kira set the timer on the wok for ninety minutes. While they waited, the young couple decided to have a look at the movie listings. Kira said, "Here's the listings for the nearest theater, Lacus…they've got _'Clash Of The Titans', 'The Bounty Hunter', 'The Perfect Game', _and _'The Losers'._

Lacus looked over the descriptions for each movie, and Kira knew they'd need to find something they could all agree on…Lacus didn't like horror films, and Cagalli would more than likely want to see one of the action films. Kira said, "How about if I go and get everyone, and then we'll all decide together, alright?"

Lacus smiled and kissed the young man she loved, and she said, "Kira, I'll watch the soup while you're gone."

Kira smiled at his pink-haired fiancée, before heading out to bring in the others to decide on which movie they wanted to see.

**Ten minutes later…**

Kira returned with the others, just as Lacus was finishing pouring some of the wonton soup into each of their bowls, along with a glass of iced tea. Cagalli said, "Kira, that soup looks great!! I didn't know you could cook like that."

Kira smiled, and he said, "Lacus helped me quite a bit, Cagalli…and I can cook pretty well on my own. The reason Lacus and I wanted to talk to you all together is so we can all decide on a movie that everyone can agree on. Here…I've got the listings circled for the closest theater."

After another ten minutes of discussion, the group of friends decided to go see 'Clash Of The Titans'…it had plenty of action in it to satisfy Cagalli, and from the description, there wouldn't be over-the-top amounts of horror or nudity. With their decision made, they sat down for lunch. Cagalli spooned up a bit of her soup and slid it into her mouth, and her eyes went wide as the blend of flavors sent her taste buds into overdrive. She said, "Kira, did you cook this? It's delicious!!"

Kira swallowed a mouthful of his own soup, and he said, "Lacus helped me with the broth, and she added the seasonings…I did chop up the pork and add the noodles though, along with making the wontons. I'm glad you like it, Cagalli."

Athrun said, "I have to agree with Cagalli…I've never had wonton soup this good before, and to share it with friends like you, makes it even better."

Kira smiled at his best friend, and Cagalli hugged him. Lacus said, "Thank you both…it means so much to be able to have such a wonderful lunch with such good friends."

For the next twenty minutes, the group of friends sat and talked over Kira and Lacus's homemade wonton soup, and then Kira brought out some Italian Ice for dessert.

When they were finished with their lunch, Lunamaria and Cagalli gave Kira and Lacus a hand with clearing the table, while Mu and Shinn did the dishes. Once the cleanup was finished, Kira called ahead to reserve tickets for each of them, and the other guys headed out to start their cars, while the girls went to get ready. When everyone was set to go, they headed off to the theater.

**Orb Gold Star Cinema, thirty minutes later…**

When Kira and the others pulled up, they walked into the lobby of the cinema, and Kira quickly found the ticket booth. He said, "Excuse me, miss. My name's Kira Yamato, and I called regarding tickets for '_Clash Of The Titans' _for myself and my group."

With a smile, the young woman said, "Yes, Mr. Kira Yamato. I've got you and your party in theater six. Enjoy your movie."

Kira accepted the tickets and passed them out to everyone, and then he and the others headed over to the concession stand. Kira paid for a small popcorn and soda for Lacus, and a medium popcorn with soda for himself, and Shinn bought snacks not only for Lunamaria, but also for himself and even Meyrin, surprising the younger Hawke sister. She said, "Thanks, Shinn!!"

Shinn replied, "No problem, Meyrin…you're my friend, and my girlfriend's sister…that makes you family."

Lunamaria hugged her boyfriend, and when everyone had their snacks, they headed into the theater. After making their way up a couple flights of stairs, they found a row of seats that they could all sit together. Lacus took hold of Kira's hand as the movie started, and when the hero of the film nearly died at the hands of the Kraken early on when his family's boat was smashed, Lacus hugged Kira tightly. Cagalli thrilled at the exciting fight scenes, especially the battle against the gigantic scorpions. Halfway into the movie, Lacus whispered, "Kira…I'll be right back."

Kira hugged his beloved angel, and watched her head out.

As Lacus came out of the restroom, two tough-looking guys stepped in front of her. Both were at least six feet or more, and the bigger of the two said, "My, aren't you a pretty little thing? Hope you're not here alone, darling…I can sure show ya a good time."

Lacus backed away, and she said, "Listen, I'm here with my fiancé, and my other friends are here to…my fiancé's sister is the leader of this country…maybe you've heard of her, Cagalli Yula Athha? If you don't want trouble, then please let me go. Otherwise, you'll be in hot water when they find you trying to hurt me."

The second thug said, "She's too chatty for my tastes, Visch…but that ring looks really nice. How 'bout ya hand it over, and I won't cut off that hair of yours."

Lacus tried to get away, but the first thug grabbed her arm. The second goon reached for Lacus's ring, and looked it over. She said, "Please…my fiancé gave me that…let me go, please." The thug looked her up and down, and he said, "Ya know…you're really starting to make me mad, little girl. Just give me your ring, your watch, and your wallet…unless you want a haircut. He was about to pull his knife, when Cagalli said, **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FRIEND, YOU BASTARDS…BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOUR SORRY BUTTS DOWN THE STREET!!"**

Looking over to her right, Lacus spotted Cagalli glaring daggers at the two punks. In relief, she shouted, **"CAGALLI!!"**

The first thug readied his fist to backhand her, but Cagalli came in and caught him with a vicious jab to the ribs, doubling him over. She smashed her knee into his nose, pulping it like a ripe melon, before knifing her elbow into the side of his head, dropping him like a puppet without strings. The second goon said, "I don't know who you think you are, messing with me and my pal here, you little punk. If you're supposed to be a girl, then why don't you act like one."

Cagalli's light brown eyes narrowed, and she said, "What did you say, you worthless louse?"

The punk said, "I said quit dressing like a man and learn how to be a proper lady…and why are you so worried about her…you a closet-lesbian or something?"

Cagalli shouted, **"NOBODY CALLS ME A CLOSET LESBIAN AND LIVES, YOU BASTARD!! LACUS IS MY FRIEND, AND MY TWIN BROTHER'S FIANCEE!! IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO HER, YOU'LL BE WISHING I'D STRANGLED YOU ALREADY!!"**

Kira had heard his sister yelling from inside the theater, and he made his way to the lobby. When he got there, he spotted one goon down on the floor, blood pouring from his nose and mouth, and Cagalli on the verge of exploding on the second thug, who was holding Lacus rather roughly. Kira came in from behind and got the goon around the neck in a vise-like grip with one arm, and then he stabbed his fingers into the thug's left arm, hitting one of the pressure points and causing him to release Lacus. The young pink-haired girl ran over and stood next to Cagalli, and Kira said, "I don't know what you think you planned on doing with her, but let me tell you this much. Nobody is gonna hurt Lacus and get away with it, do you hear me? I love her, and anybody that tries to cause her ANY harm is gonna pay."

Kira flipped the thug over his shoulder, and then he bashed his fist over the man's head, knocking him out. Lacus ran up and hugged him, and he pulled her close. She said, "Kira, thank you so much…if you and Cagalli hadn't gotten here when you did…those two men were trying to rob me, and the one that Cagalli knocked out…he was acting like he wanted to…rape me."

Kira said, "Lacus, I won't let anyone touch you like that…I'll always be here for you…me and Cagalli both."

Cagalli spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, and she saw the first goon draw his knife and move toward her brother. She came in from the side and caught his wrist, snapping it like matchsticks, before brutally wrenching the elbow and driving her knee into his ribs. The punk crumbled to the floor, and Cagalli smashed her foot into his groin. The man screamed, and Cagalli finished him by punching him in the face, knocking him out. She said, "Don't you ever try and hurt my brother OR my best friend, you piece of scum!!"

The police arrived just then, and after taking statements from Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli, they handcuffed the two thugs and led them away. Lacus hugged her fiance and her best friend tightly, and she said, "You two are both so wonderful in so many ways…Kira, Cagalli…I am so blessed to have friends like you. Thank you both."

Kira kissed Lacus, and Cagalli shared a hug with her friend, before they headed back into the theater. They arrived just in time to see the battle down in the underworld against Medusa, and the final battle against the Kraken and Hades. When the movie ended, the group made their way outside, and Athrun said, "What was all the ruckus about, Kira?"

Kira said, "Two thugs tried to rob Lacus at knifepoint, and one of them was even looking at her like he wanted to rape her, but Cagalli dropped the first one, and that was when I ran out there…I knew Lacus was in real trouble. I put the second punk down, and then the first one tried to sneak up on me with a knife, but Cagalli beat him to it. I don't think he'll be having kids any time soon."

Athrun winced at that statement, as did Shinn and Mu, along with the other men. Dacosta said, "Are you sure you're alright, Miss Lacus?"

Lacus smiled, and she replied, "I'm fine, thanks to my best friend and the most wonderful fiancé any girl could ask for."

Mu said, "Well, I gotta tell ya, I'm glad you're alright, Lacus…if I ever catch anyone trying to hurt you like that again, I'll use 'em as target practice for my Akatsuki's beam rifle.

Together, they all headed for the restrooms, cleaned up, and headed out to the nearby Oceanfront Steakhouse for dinner, aside from Waltfeld, Dacosta, Miriallia, Dearka, Erica, and the DOM Trooper Pilots, since they needed to get home and get some sleep.

**Oceanfront Steakhouse, twenty minutes later…**

When the group arrived, they were immediately greeted by one of the wait staff, and escorted to a pair of booths with long tables. Once they were seated, they started looking over their menus. Kira looked over at Lacus, and he said, "You look really pretty in that dress, Lacus…I love how your hair and eyes sparkle in the light."

Lacus blushed, and she said, "You're really handsome too, Kira. Thank you again for saving me back at the theater…you and Cagalli both."

Cagalli said, "Don't mention it. You're gonna be my sister-in-law soon, and I already think of you as family. I'm not gonna let anyone harm you or my brother. Those idiots were lucky I was in a good mood."

Kira and Athrun both shuddered at the thought…they'd both seen and heard Cagalli's temper, especially in the last war when dealing with the idiot son of the Seiran family for hiding the terrorist leader Lord Djibril inside ORB's territory. She'd given him the chance to come clean, but due to his repeated refusals, she'd punched him in the jaw right in front of the entire staff at ORB Defense HQ, and then she'd ordered them to take him away. She had a soft side too, but only those that she loved and trusted were privy to that. When their waiter came, they each ordered a salad to start, and Kira decided to split a small steak with Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli did likewise, while Mu decided on a medium steak, which he and Murrue split between them. Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin split a large steak between the three of them. Before everyone started eating, Mu stood up, and he said, "I'd like to propose a toast, to a pair of wonderful young people that I thank God above for being lucky enough to meet. I wish you both the best of luck on your upcoming marriage, Kira Yamato, and Lacus Clyne…two of the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

Athrun said, "I'd like to second that…I've known Kira since he and I were children, and even though we ended up on opposite sides of the previous two wars, he made it possible to see the right path to travel on for the rest of my life, and in doing so, allowed me to meet Cagalli. Kira, you're a wonderful friend, and I wish you all the best. Lacus, I've known you for a long time too, and even though we were once engaged, I don't harbor any anger towards you or Kira…in fact, I could tell how much you two loved each other starting just before the first war ended. Take good care of Kira, Lacus…I know he'll be there for you whenever you need him, and he'll always love you. Best of luck, my friends."

Cagalli stood up, and she said, "Kira, from the day I found out that we were twins, I vowed that I would always be there to help you. You and Lacus are not only my two best friends…you're family, and I love you both. Congratulations, and I wish only the best for you both."

Kira and Lacus both shook hands with their friends, and when they'd all had their dinners, Mu took care of paying the tab as he'd promised.

When they made their way to the parking lot after dinner, Cagalli said, "I had a great time out today, Kira, and I hope you and Lacus have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow, Lacus, so we can go shopping for our dresses."

Lacus hugged her friend, and she said, "Goodnight, Cagalli. Take care, Athrun."

Athrun gently hugged her, and he said, "Have a good night, Lacus. Kira, thanks again for inviting us over, and for lunch. Take care, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kira shook his best friend's hand, before repeating the gesture with Mu and Shinn. Lacus hugged Murrue, and then she did likewise with Lunamaria and Meyrin, before they all got into their cars and headed back home.

**Forty minutes later…**

When Kira and Lacus arrived home, they made their way onto the beach for a nice moonlight stroll before turning in. Lacus looked up at the night sky, and she said, "The stars are so beautiful, Kira…like a giant Christmas tree in the sky."

Kira smiled at his lovely fiancée , and he said, "They are beautiful, Lacus…but not anywhere near as lovely as you. You're an angel, Lacus…perfect in every way. You've got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, your eyes are like polished gemstones, and when I hold you next to me, I feel like I can just completely forget all the pain and grief from the past. Lacus, I was blessed on the day I met you, because you saved my heart and soul. I love you, Lacus Clyne, and I always will."

Lacus wiped tears away, and she said, "Kira, no matter what, you'll always have a home in my heart, and these arms will always be open to you, and only to you. I could never love anyone else, Kira…you've been here to help me realize my dreams, and now, I'll be here with you for the rest of time. I love you, Kira Yamato."

The two shared a long, deep kiss under the moon, until they both needed air. When they broke off, they headed inside and brushed their teeth, and Kira then walked Lacus to her bedroom. He said, "Sleep tight, my angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lacus kissed Kira gently, and she said, "Pleasant dreams, Kira. I'll see you in the morning."

The two kissed once more, before heading to bed, dreaming of the day when they could fall asleep together after uniting their hearts and souls in the eyes of God.

**Next Chapter: Kira plans a special dinner for himself and Lacus at home, and to pass the time, he and the other guys head out to have some fun, namely taking in a football game, going skydiving, and then a quick trip to pick up their tuxedoes for the upcoming wedding. Meanwhile, Lacus and the other girls head out for some shopping, but disaster strikes when they stop to have lunch before heading back home. Several Blue Cosmos terrorists swoop in, and while most of them are either incapacitated or killed, three of them manage to grab Lacus and escape in the confusion. Cagalli calls up her brother, and they meet up to devise a rescue plan. Be here next time for Chapter Two: A Good Day Gone Bad.**


	2. A Good Day Gone Bad

**Together At Last**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Kira and the other guys plan to spend a day out on the town to celebrate his engagement to Lacus, while Lacus goes out with Cagalli and the other girls to do some shopping, along with picking up their dresses for the wedding ceremony. Before heading home, Lacus and the girls stop to have lunch, and that's when the Blue Cosmos terrorists strike. In the chaos, most of the terrorists are killed or injured, but three of them manage to take Lacus and kidnap her. Cagalli calls up Kira, and once they get a lead on where the goons have taken Lacus, it's time to bring out their mobile suits and head into battle once again.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters or other items associated with Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or the Gundam franchise in general. All characters, ships, and Mobile Suits are trademarks of Bandai. Yoshiyuki Tomino created the Gundam franchise. Note: If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read the story. I'm not going to have my story flamed or insulted. Also, I do apologize for taking so long to update, but the death of my dog Chance last June really hurt me, and I'm still grieving. I'll try to put up new chapters more often.**

**Kira's song- 'Now and Forever'-Bryan Adams**

**Lacus's song- 'I Trust You'-Yuna Ito **

**Fight theme for the battle at Orb's spaceport-'I Stand Alone'-Godsmack**

**Chapter Two: A Good Day Gone Bad**

When the sun came up over the horizon, Kira woke up in a wonderful mood. He thought to himself, _'Just six more days, and I'll be able to hold Lacus in my arms every night for the rest of my life. I love her so much, and I don't know what I'd do without her.'_

After making his bed, Kira opened his closet and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, before heading into the shower. As he stepped into the warm water, it reminded him of the warmth of Lacus's arms whenever she held him. Meeting her had been the happiest moment of Kira's life, and it wouldn't be long until they would be sharing the rest of their lives together.

When he was finished washing up, Kira turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. As soon as he was dried off, he donned his clothes and headed downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, he heard Lacus singing softly as she prepared breakfast. Her voice was so beautiful, Kira couldn't help but simply stand there and listen.

'_Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing_

_So that the rain moistens the earth_

_Even though this world is alive, coming closer together_

_Why do people hurt each other?_

_Why do partings come about?_

_Even if you go far away, still_

_You're always right in the middle of my heart_

_While they remain buried away by that kind smile_

_Even if I feel pain_

_In fragments of you that I held, because we'll still connect_

_I trust that we can meet again_

_I'm waiting for your love_

_I love you, I trust you_

_I want you to share your loneliness with me_

_I love you, I trust you_

_Even in light, even in darkness, because we're together_

_We're able to trust each other_

_Please don't leave anymore_

_Who saw the edge of the world?_

_Who announces the end of the journey?_

_Even if it's a long night and you can't see the answer now_

_I want you to advance on the road that you trusted_

_Because light is waiting ahead of there_

_The song that you taught me_

_Is right in the middle of my heart even now_

_The overflowing drops of feelings_

_That are resonating together with that kind voice_

_Warmly trail down my cheeks_

_I'll become strong; I trust that we're connected_

_I'm always by your side_

_I love you, I trust you_

_These tears keep flowing because of you_

_I love you, I trust you_

_You taught me what love was_

_No matter how you're lost on the road_

_I'm by your side_

_Waiting for your love_

_Always by your side_

_You're the one that I love_

_You're the one that I trust_

_You're the only one_

_I love you, I trust you_

_I want you to share your loneliness with me_

_I love you, I trust you_

_Even in light, even in darkness_

_I love you, I trust you_

_Even in sorrow, even in joy_

_I love you, I trust you_

_I want to protect all of you_

_No matter how you're lost on the road_

_I'm by your side; __we're able to trust each other_

_Please don't leave anymore.'_

When Lacus finished singing, Kira walked up and slid his arms around Lacus's waist, and when she turned to face him, he said, "Lacus, no matter how many times I hear you sing, it sounds more beautiful every time. How are you this morning, my pink-haired angel?"

Lacus gently put her arms around Kira's shoulders, and she said, "I'm feeling just wonderful, Kira. I'm so happy that we've got less than a week before our wedding…and there's nothing in this world that could ever make me happier than to be by your side. I promise you that I'll never leave you, Kira…my love will always be yours."

Kira gently kissed Lacus on the lips, and he replied, "I love you too, Lacus. I don't think any other woman could ever heal my heart the way you have. You truly are one-of-a-kind, Lacus…and I'll be at your side until the end of time. I have a song of my own for you…would you care to dance?"

Lacus smiled, and she offered her hand to the handsome young man that she loved. After Kira put the CD in, he flipped to the song he wanted, and as the opening notes began to play, he wrapped his free arm around Lacus's slim waist, while she draped her arm over his shoulders. Together, they began dancing as Kira serenaded the love of his life.

'_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You make sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_

_Now and forever _

_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you each and every way I can_

_Now and forever _

_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_

_That I won't be alone anymore_

_And if only I'd known you were there all the time_

_All this time_

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand_

_Now and forever _

_I will be your man_

_Now and forever _

_I will be your man.' _

Lacus smiled and hugged Kira once he finished singing to her, and she said, "Kira, I'm so happy you and I met…you're the most handsome and wonderful young man on Earth, and I'll always hold you in my heart, now and forever."

Kira began running the fingers of his right hand through Lacus's hair, while tracing her spine with the other hand. He said, "You're the sweetest and most beautiful woman ever, Lacus…and I know that God blessed me on the day I met you. I love you, Lacus."

The pink-haired beauty kissed Kira's lips gently, and she said, "I love you too, Kira."

As they sat down for breakfast, Kira was about to start making a list of possible honeymoon locations, when Lacus's pink Haro came bouncing in. It said, _"Good morning, Lacus! Good morning, Kira!"_

Lacus smiled and picked up her ball-shaped robotic pet. Kira said, "I'm trying to think of someplace special to take Lacus for our honeymoon…I'll play _'Twenty Questions'_ with you later tonight, I promise."

The little pink robot continued bouncing and rolling on the table. It said, _"No problem! No problem!"_

Lacus said, "I promise, Kira and I will both play with you later, Haro."

The little robot was satisfied with Lacus's promise, so it bounced away. Kira said, "Thanks, Lacus…so where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

Lacus replied, "It really doesn't matter to me, Kira…as long as I'm with you, our honeymoon is sure to be a night to remember."

After a few more minutes of searching through various hotels on his computer, Kira found a lovely five-star hotel in Hawaii, with more than enough room for himself and Lacus to enjoy themselves for a week. The hotel's amenities listed a full-sized ocean-view balcony attached to each of the luxury suites, a small refrigerator with built-in freezer, a hot tub built into each bathroom, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, and miles of clean, white sand beaches, along with a short walk or drive to nearby restaurants, shopping areas, and other attractions. He smiled when he saw the price…nothing was too expensive for his beloved Lacus. He brought up the reservation menu, and in a few short minutes, he'd booked himself and Lacus a week's stay at the Hawaiian Paradise Suites. Kira said, "Lacus, I've got our honeymoon all booked. Here's where we'll be staying…if that's alright with you."

Lacus looked over the interior and exterior pictures of the hotel, before turning her attention to the list of amenities and attractions. When she'd finished looking over the place that Kira had chosen for their special time, she looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes, and she said, "Kira…I don't think I could ever ask for a more wonderful man to be engaged to. I've always dreamed of having my honeymoon on a tropical island, and I can't wait to share my special night with you."

Kira stood up and hugged her, and he said, "Lacus, we'll share the rest of our lives together, and nothing will ever be able to keep us apart. I'll be with you always, Lacus. You mean the world to me, and I love you with all my heart."

Lacus pulled Kira into a warm, passion-filled kiss, and they'd just broken off to come up for air, when the phone rang. Kira picked it up and answered it, and on the other end was his twin sister Cagalli. She said, _"Good morning, Kira. How are you and Lacus doing on this lovely morning?"_

Kira replied, "I couldn't be better, Cagalli. Lacus is as beautiful as ever, and I just finished booking our honeymoon in Hawaii. I'll tell you about it when you and Athrun come over. Can we still expect you at 10:00am?"

Cagalli replied, _"You bet, Kira…I'm never late, especially when it comes to spending time with either my little brother or my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Take care, Kira. Oh…before I go, can I talk to Lacus?"_

Kira said, "Sure, just a second, Cagalli."; holding his hand over the phone, Kira said, "Lacus, Cagalli said she'd like to talk with you."

Lacus walked up and accepted the phone from Kira, and she said, "Good morning, Cagalli. How are you this morning?"

Cagalli said, _"Just great, Lacus. I'm six days from calling you my sister-in-law, and you're already my best friend, so in a way, we're already sisters. Anyway…I was talking with Murrue, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Hilda, Miriallia, and Erica earlier, about where we could go out for our day on the town. How about we go do some shopping at the mall, and while we're there, we'll pick up our dresses, and then we'll have lunch before heading home?"_

Lacus replied, "That'd be wonderful, Cagalli. I count my blessings daily to be able to have such a great friend like you…and a wonderful man like Kira as my fiancé."

Cagalli said, _"I know…my little brother really is a great guy, and you two both deserve each other. I'm gonna go and get ready now. See you soon, Lacus."_

Lacus hung up the phone, and she said, "I'm going to go and take a quick shower before everyone gets here, alright Kira?"

Taking Lacus into his arms again, Kira said, "I'll be here, Lacus. I hope you have fun with Cagalli and the others."

Lacus kissed Kira gently, before turning and heading for the stairs. Kira heard the water start, and from down in the kitchen, he could hear Lacus singing…the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

**Up in Lacus's bathroom…**

Lacus smiled as she let the warm, soothing water run over her body, while she ran her hands through her hair to wash out the shampoo and conditioner. Kira was the kindest and most wonderful person she'd ever met, and she could never love anyone as much as she did him. She knew perfectly well why Cagalli was so proud to call him her brother…it was the exact same reason that she thanked God above for bringing him into her life and allowing them to fall in love. She'd sworn that she would never allow him to suffer through any pain or despair again…he'd gone through too much of that already. Just as he'd been there to help her when her father had died, she would be there to heal his heart with all the love for him that she had in hers. She finished getting the last bit of shampoo out of her hair, and then she ran the soap over her body. After she was finished washing up, she turned off the water, grabbed her towel and dried herself off, and then she put her clothes back on. She re-arranged her hair into the long, flowing ponytail in the back, before putting in her gold hairclip, which she'd gotten as a present from her mother. After a quick check in the mirror, she walked into her room, grabbed her purse and jacket, before heading downstairs.

**Down in the kitchen…**

Kira was watching a baseball game in the living room while he waited for Lacus to come down from her shower. While he waited, he looked over the list of activities he and the other guys had agreed on for today. They planned to start off by going to see a classic car show, since both Andrew Waltfeld and Mu La Flaga enjoyed vintage automobiles. After that, they'd agreed to go skydiving, followed by a trip to a nearby Chinese food restaurant, and then they'd go and pick up their wedding attire. Kira also had something very special in mind for Lacus tonight…he planned to cook her favorite dinner for the two of them, and share a nice, quiet meal out on their balcony.

Hearing Lacus coming down the stairs, Kira turned off the TV and held her close, thanking God above for allowing him to meet such a beautiful, warm-hearted woman. Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulder, not wanting to let him go, ever.

Kira softly ran one hand down her back, while cupping her chin with the other. As he looked down into her soft blue eyes, he could see nothing but her undying love for him. He said, "Lacus, even after all the pain I went through over the past two years, and all of the times I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and crushed, you've always been at my side to guide me through the storms of uncertainty and doubt, and the light of your friendship and love has guided me to safe harbor. I could never live a day without you, Lacus."

Lacus softly kissed Kira's cheek, and she replied, "As kind and gentle as you are, Kira…you don't deserve to have so much pain eating away at you. When my father was killed, you were my shield against the pain that threatened to rip my soul apart, and you've always been at my side ever since. My love is yours, Kira…now and forever."

Kira drew Lacus into a long, deep kiss that lasted until they both needed to come up for air. Just as they were about to share another, Cagalli knocked softly on the door, and Kira pulled himself free of Lacus's arms to open up. Cagalli said, "Hi, Kira. How are you this morning?" Pulling his sister into a light hug, Kira replied, "Great, Cagalli…I've got Lacus at my side, you and Athrun are here, and I know that we'll always be a family. By the way…where is Athrun at?"

Just then, Athrun came in, carrying a pair of small, finely made clay statues, one of Kira, the other of Lacus. He said, "Hi, Kira. Good morning, Lacus. I hope you like the statues…I had originally ordered these as a birthday gift for Lacus, but since you're getting married ON her birthday, I thought I'd give you an early wedding gift. Enjoy."

Kira walked up and shook his friend's hand, after he set the two statues on the fireplace mantle. Lacus hugged him gently, before doing the same with Cagalli.

Athrun said, "Kira, you and Lacus are both very important friends of mine…you both helped me find the path I honestly wanted to follow for the rest of my life, and because of you, Cagalli and I were able to rekindle our relationship. I know that as long as you have one another, you'll both be able to get through any obstacles. Take good care of each other."

Cagalli smiled and gave Athrun a hug, before walking over and hugging her brother. She said, "Kira, even though I never even knew we were siblings until after you and Mu confronted that bastard Rau Le Creuset at the Mendel Colony near the end of the first war, you've always been one of the most important people in my life…and now I want you to know that I'd walk through Hell for you or Lacus…and I'll always be here for both of you. Lacus, take good care of my little brother…I love you both."

Lacus smiled, and she gave Cagalli a quick hug, before replying, "I will, Cagalli. Kira's become my reason for living, and I could never leave him. I hope you and Athrun enjoy the same happiness together as I've found with Kira."

Cagalli pulled her best friend and her brother into a hug, and Athrun joined them. They'd just broken off, when the doorbell rang. Kira opened it, and was greeted by Mu La Flaga and Murrue La Flaga. Mu said, "Hey there Kira, ready for our day out on the town?"

Kira replied, "Sure am, Mu. How are you and Murrue?"

The blond-haired pilot replied, "She's as lovely and smart as ever. How's your pink-haired princess?"

Kira said, "Just as sweet and wonderful as she's always been, Mu. We'll just wait until the others arrive, and after I see Lacus off, we can head out."

Mu smiled, and then he went into the kitchen so he could get a glass of lemonade for himself and his wife, while Murrue chatted with Lacus and Cagalli. In the meantime, Kira and Athrun started up a game of chess.

**About fifty minutes later…**

Kira was just about to roll the dice for his turn as he played Monopoly with Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun, when the doorbell rang again. This time, Lacus opened it, admitting Andrew Waltfeld and Dacosta, who were quickly followed by Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin. Erica arrived just a few minutes later, followed by Miriallia, Dearka, and the three DOM pilots. Lunamaria and Meyrin both shook hands with Cagalli, as did Miriallia, Hilda, and Erica, before hugging Lacus. In the meantime, Kira received a round of handshakes and high-fives from the guys.

After they'd all finished their games, Kira said, "Cagalli, how about if we all meet back here around 4:00pm, that way we'll all have plenty of time to do our own thing."

Smiling at her twin brother, Cagalli replied, "Sounds good to me, Kira. Don't worry…I'll take good care of Lacus, I promise."

Kira hugged his sister, and he said, "I know you will, Cagalli. I know she's as safe with you as she is with me. You take care of yourself too, sis…see you later."

Cagalli hugged her brother again, and Kira then turned to Lacus. He said, "Call me if you need to, Lacus…and I'll surprise you with something really special at dinner tonight."

Lacus smiled, and she said, "Kira, you are without a doubt, the most wonderful and charming young man I've ever met. I love you so much, Kira…and I can't wait for our walk down the aisle."

Leaning down to kiss his lovely pink-haired angel, Kira held her close, savoring the warmth of her wrapped in his arms. When they pulled apart, Kira said, "I love you with all my heart, Lacus. See you later."

Lacus smiled and waved to her fiancé, before climbing into the front seat of Cagalli's Dodge Challenger. As Cagalli revved the big car's engine, Lacus waved to Kira one more time, before the vehicle pulled out of the driveway. Lunamaria left with Meyrin, Erica, and Hilda just a few seconds later.

A few moments went by, and Athrun said, "Kira, don't worry about Lacus…she's with Cagalli and the others, so she'll be fine. Besides…it's supposed to be your day out with us to celebrate your engagement, not a funeral. Lacus is in good hands, Kira…you can trust Cagalli, honest."

Kira smiled at his best friend, and he said, "Yeah…I just miss her already. Thank you, Athrun…it really means a lot to me…having you for a friend, not to mention the rest of you."

Mu came up and replied, "Hey Kira…you made it possible for Murrue and I to be together after you found me during the last war, after those Blue Cosmos SOB's took advantage of the amnesia I got from stopping the _Dominion_'s positron cannon blast from taking out the _Archangel _in the first war. They found me in space, floating among the remains of the destroyed Strike…and they used me as a puppet…that bastard Djibril. After you found me in Berlin and took down my Windham, the first time I saw Murrue…my real memories started to awaken…and they finally returned after I stopped the _Minerva_'s positron cannon from hitting the _Archangel_. Kira…if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be with the woman I love. I owe ya a whole lot, kid…and helping you get ready to unite your heart with your pink-haired angel is the least I can do."

Kira and Mu shook hands firmly, and Shinn walked up just then. He said, "Kira, I really do forgive you for what happened back then…you had no idea that Stella was imprisoned in that Destroy Gundam's cockpit. I know you weren't trying to kill her…just trying to disable the machine so it wouldn't wipe out any more innocents. Djibril and his Blue Cosmos lackeys were the ones to blame…and they all got what they deserved. In the wake of it all…I found a new love with Lunamaria, and I finally realized that Athrun was right all along…I needed to stop living in the past and move on into the future. Kira…I'm sorry I tried to kill you, and whatever I can do to help make your wedding special, just name it."

Shaking the young pilot's hand, Kira said, "Thanks, Shinn. Right now, how about we head out so we can catch that vintage auto show, then do some skydiving, grab some lunch, and get our tuxedoes before coming back here?"

The others all smiled and high-fived Kira, before heading for their cars. Kira's Saab Aero X led the way, followed by Mu's Firebird and Waltfeld's Mustang. Mars was driving his black Dodge Viper while Herbert sat in the seat next to him. Behind them, Dearka had his Chevy Corvette. Athrun and Shinn were riding with Kira, and as he drove, Kira smiled at the thought of seeing Lacus in her wedding dress. She was beautiful already, and Kira knew that a wedding gown would make her look even more radiant.

After a thirty-minute drive, Kira and the others pulled up to where the 1st Annual Orb Vintage Auto Expo was being held, and once they'd purchased their tickets, they made their way out onto the field. Mu stopped and admired a sleek, raven-black Trans-Am. He said, "Hey, Kira…take a look at this beauty, would ya? Says here that this car was actually used as one of the stunt cars for the old show Knight Rider. It's been restored, but damn…what a machine!"

Kira had to smile…the car had obviously been maintained quite lovingly. The paint gleamed with a fresh coat of polish, and there wasn't even a speck of dirt on the windshield or any of the windows. The rims and tires looked as if they'd just come out of the factory, and for the next few minutes, they walked around the car, admiring the flowing lines.

Meanwhile, Dearka was admiring a 1968 Chevy Corvette Stingray, when he came across Yzak. He said, "Yzak, what are you doing here in Orb?"

The silver-haired pilot replied, "I'm here waiting for confirmation that the _Minerva_'s been fully rebuilt. ZAFT salvaged her wreckage off of the Moon's surface after the last war and rebuilt her, and I was given command. Orb offered to help with the final repairs, and so our new Chairwoman, Eileen Canaver, accepted on the behalf of the PLANT Supreme Council. What are you doing here?"

Dearka said, "I'm here with Kira…he's celebrating his engagement to Lacus Clyne. Don't tell me you haven't heard."

Yzak replied, "Actually, no…I've been a bit busy with supervising the _Minerva_'s refit. Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke have been re-assigned to the ship to serve as mobile suit pilots, since the Destiny and Impulse were restored. Would you like to serve on board as well…I could use you. I've got one last slot to fill in the crew roster, and I need a wingman for when I go out in my mobile suit. The old crew from the last war is all onboard, and I've even gotten my girlfriend Shiho assigned to the pilot roster."

Dearka said, "Sure, I'll sign on. Yzak, why don't you and I go and talk to Kira? You can pass along your congrats, and if you're not too busy, maybe join us for a bit."

Yzak pulled his cell phone out and switched it over to a secured line to the _Minerva_, and he called Shiho. He said, "Shiho, I'm gonna be out for a little bit. If the ship's repairs are completed ahead of schedule, or if we receive new orders, call me. Understood?"

Shiho replied, _"Understood. Take care, Yzak."_

After he finished, Yzak closed his phone, and turned back to Dearka. The two of them walked along until they came upon Kira, Athrun, Mu, Waltfeld, and Dacosta, as they looked over a vintage 1968 Harley Davidson.

Waltfeld said, "Now this…is a real man's bike. Ya can really feel the wind in your face with one of these. In fact, I might buy myself one someday."

Mu said, "I'd love to have one myself…although I'd have to get a sidecar so I could take Murrue along for the ride."

Athrun said, "Cagalli would probably be itching to take a ride on one of these…Kira, there's Dearka, and he's got Yzak with him."

Kira turned to face in the direction that his friend was pointing, and sure enough, there was Dearka, accompanied by Yzak. Kira said, "Yzak, I see you got promoted to Captain. Congratulations. Did they assign you to a ship yet?"

Yzak replied, "Yeah, the rebuilt _Minerva_. She was salvaged after being downed on the moon in the last war, and she's been getting rebuilt here in Orb by a combined team of ZAFT and Orb engineers. The old crew's all been assigned to their previous positions, and I've got my girlfriend Shiho assigned to the ship's pilot roster, along with Dearka."

Athrun said, "Have you heard about Kira's engagement yet, Yzak? He and Lacus are getting married on February 5th, her birthday. I'm going to be his Best Man, but I don't think he'd mind you coming. That's alright with you, isn't it, Kira?"

Kira replied, "You did help us stop the REQUIUM cannon from taking out Orb in the last war, so you and Shiho are both more than welcome, Yzak."

Yzak said, "Well…congratulations, Kira. You and I may not have always been on the same side, but now I know that Athrun was right to fight alongside you…that last war would've wiped out both Naturals and Coordinators, and anyone that's willing to fight to protect all of humanity from genocide…you're alright in my book. Consider our past grievances water under the bridge, Kira…and good luck with Lacus."

Kira shook hands with the silver-haired pilot, and he said, "Thanks, Yzak. Congrats again on getting command of the _Minerva_. She's a fine ship, and from what Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin told me, she's got a fine crew, and they'll make you proud ."

The guys all shared a nice round of handshakes, and together, they strolled about the exhibition for another couple hours, before heading to the airport for their skydiving flight.

**Orb west coast airport…**

When the guys arrived, Kira checked to confirm the reservations he'd made for himself and his friends, and once they'd been checked and confirmed, Kira waved his friends in. One by one, they were each briefed on the safety procedures, fitted for their suits and gear, and given a checkup to make sure they wouldn't have any problems from jumping out of a plane at 30,000 feet. Once they had all suited up, they were split into two groups. Kira, Athrun, Mu, Waltfeld, and Shinn formed group 1, while Dearka, Yzak, Herbert, Dacosta, and Mars formed group 2. They were each led onto the aircraft, and after the pilots completed their pre-flight checks, they took off, climbing at a rate of about 500 feet per minute, until both aircraft leveled off at 30,000 feet. The hatch on the right sides of both aircraft opened, and the green light came on. Both of the tour guides faced their respective groups, and they said, "Alright, you've been through the drill, and the simulations…and I know you're all mobile suit pilots, so I'm sure you won't have a problem with this. Still, make sure you stick with your group, and pull your 'chute release cord when your altitude meter reads about five-hundred feet. Once you land, pop the green smoke canister that each of you has on your suit, and we'll come get you. Everyone hear me?"

The guys all flashed thumbs-up, before lining up along the side, each of them grabbing one of the handgrips. Starting with Kira, the guide in the first plane tapped his group on the shoulders. Athrun followed seconds later, followed by Mu, Waltfeld, and Shinn. Dearka, Yzak, Herbert, Dacosta, and Mars jumped from the second plane in the same orderly fashion. The two groups joined hands, each forming a five-person star-shaped formation. Once they'd reached the proper altitude, Kira signaled his group to release their 'chutes, while Dearka signaled his group to do likewise. Gliding in on the breeze, they all touched down safe and sound, and popped their smoke canisters. They were soon met by their instructors, both of whom were amazed at the precision with which Kira and his friends had touched down, not to mention their quick mastery of the difficult five-person star formation. The lead instructor said, "You guys are really incredible, ya know that? I expected to see some sharp moves when I heard that you were all Coordinators, but this…is just beyond what words can describe. Great jump, guys. Let's head back so we can all get our gear off."

Shortly after they had finished putting their regular clothes back on, Kira and the others left for the Silver Panda, one of Orb's best Chinese restaurants.

**Silver Panda Restaurant, twenty minutes later…**

Once they'd parked their cars, Kira and the others headed into the restaurant's lobby, and were guided to a large booth where they could all sit together. Kira and Athrun both ordered a glass of iced tea, while Mu ordered Pepsi. Commander Waltfeld went with a Coke, as did Dacosta. Herbert and Mars both decided on Orange Soda, while Dearka and Yzak ordered Sprite. To make it easy on the kitchen staff, they all ordered a meal of rice, chicken fingers, wontons, and chicken teriyaki.

While they waited, Kira and the others began talking with each other about what they'd been up to since they'd last seen one another, and Yzak said, "Well, Athrun…you and Orb's princess…I gotta say she's definitely a good match for you. I hope you and her both enjoy many years together."

Athrun said, "Thanks, Yzak. I know that I'll be happy with Cagalli. Today though…the spotlight's on Kira. After all, he and Lacus are the lucky couple that will soon be uniting their hands, hearts, and souls in marriage."

With that said, Athrun stood up, and he said, "I'd like to propose a toast...to the best friend I've ever had, and one of the greatest people anyone could ever hope to meet. Kira, even though we drifted apart a couple of times, you were always able to help me find the right path to walk, and it's because of you that I was able to find Cagalli. Kira, I want to wish you the best of luck as you and Lacus get ready to start your lives together, and I also want you to know that I'm very, very proud to call you my friend. Cheers!"

Everyone else at the table stood up and clinked their glasses together, and Mu said, "Ya know, Kira...Athrun hit it right on the spot when he said that you're a great guy...if not for you, I wouldn't have been able to re-unite with Murrue, much less marry her, and the world would've been consumed by war. If there's ever anything I can do for you or Lacus, don't hesitate to call me up."

Kira smiled and shook Mu's hand, before reaching over and doing likewise with Athrun. He said, "Athrun, I really want to thank you both...and not just for those speeches, but for helping me out with getting ready for my wedding to Lacus...I love her more than I could ever express with words alone, but even now, I feel nervous...she's such an angel, and there are times when I feel that I don't deserve her."

Shinn reached over, and he said, "Kira, nothing could be further from the truth. Like Athrun said, you helped stop two devastating wars, saved the lives of a lot of innocent people, and because of you, Lunamaria and I were able to live instead of dying...you gave everyone here what they deserve most, Kira...a chance to live their lives as they want, and the chance to fall in love. Don't ever think that you don't deserve Lacus...you and her were meant for each other."

Kira smiled again and shook hands with the raven-haired young man, before finishing his meal. Once they'd all finished eating, Athrun and Mu went halves on the bill, and then they headed for the nearest Men's Warehouse to pick up their tuxedoes.

Upon arriving, Kira was quickly greeted by one of the salespeople, and she said, "Can I help you, young man?"

Kira smiled, and he replied, "Yes, actually...I'm looking for a tuxedo...I'm going to be getting married in a few days, and I want to look my best when I exchange my vows with the woman I love."

The young woman smiled, and she said, "Well, congratulations. Whoever the young lady in question is, she's a very lucky girl to be marrying a handsome young man like yourself. So, who's the lucky bride-to-be?"

Kira replied, "Lacus Clyne. I've known her for almost three years now, and she's become the core of my heart and soul."

The saleswoman replied, "Oh my...Lacus Clyne? I love her music. You're really a lucky young man if you're going to be exchanging vows with such a lovely young lady. Now then...let me see..." She pulled a black tuxedo with white trim and gold cufflinks off the nearest rack, and she said "How about this one? We're having a sale this week on them, and this one's quite popular for weddings this year."

Kira looked the handsome suit over, and he said, "Sure, can you take my measurements first so it can be made to fit me?"

The young woman smiled and pulled out a roll of measuring tape, motioning Kira over to one of the nearby booths. There, she measured his waist, the width of his shoulders, and the length of his legs, writing down the measurements on her notepad. She said, "There...all done. We can send it to your home later today, in about an hour, actually. May I have your name and address?"

Kira replied, "Kira Yamato. My address is 295 Skycrest Road."

The saleswoman replied, "Wow...that's up in the oceanfront section of Orb's residential area."

Kira smiled, and he said, "Actually, my twin sister Cagalli is the ruler of Orb, and she pulled a few strings for Lacus and I." He then shook the young woman's hand, before heading up to the nearest register with the tuxedo, which was now marked with a tag that read _'For Kira Yamato. To be altered with the attached measurements.'_

Soon, the rest of Kira's friends paid for their suits, and they made their way back home to wait for Lacus to arrive home along with Cagalli and the others, not knowing of the evil wind that was about to blow their way.

**Gold Coast Mall, Orb shopping district,**

Lacus walked into the nearest bridal boutique, with Cagalli following close behind her, and Lunamaria following along behind her, with her sister Meyrin at her side. Miriallia, Murrue, Hilda, and Erica all split off to look at various dresses, looking for ones that were in their respective sizes.

Cagalli asked, "See any dresses that catch your eye yet, Lacus?"

The pink-haired beauty replied, "Not yet, Cagalli...there are so many to choose from, and I want to have the perfect dress...after all, I've been dreaming of this ever since shortly after I met Kira. I want to look my best on our wedding day."

Cagalli gently rested a hand on her friend's shoulder, and she said, "Lacus, you're a beautiful young lady...my brother's never gonna be able to take his eyes off of you no matter what you wear. Here...if you want, I'll help you out, even if dresses aren't really my thing...I want this to be perfect for you and Kira. Let's see...how about something to bring out your blue eyes, and that won't clash with your pink hair."

Looking through the dresses on display for a few minutes, Cagalli finally found a gorgeous white gown with a gold floral pattern woven into it. She pulled it off of the rack, and held it out to Lacus. She said, "Go ahead...try it on."

Lacus blushed a bit, but she accepted the dress from Cagalli and entered one of the nearby booths to change. As she looked at herself in the mirror when she held the dress up to her, she could tell immediately that Cagalli had picked the perfect dress. It made her blue eyes stand out and sparkle more than they usually did, and her flowing pink hair seemed to glow against the soft white fabric. She finished donning the dress, and when she came out, Cagalli smiled broadly, as did Lunamaria and Meyrin, both of whom had already found their dresses. Cagalli said, "Look at you, Lacus...you look like an angel!"

Lacus blushed, and Lunamaria said, "She's right, Lacus...Kira won't be able to take his eyes off you when he sees you in that."

Cagalli was still in the process of trying to find a dress of her own, when she suddenly spotted a light green dress, nice and simple, no frills or fancy stuff. She picked it up, and after a few minutes, she went to try it on. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her short blonde hair matched nicely with the light green fabric, and she liked the way it felt on her skin. She removed it and slid it back into the box, after folding it back up. Lacus had come back out of another booth, wearing her normal clothes, carrying the dress happily. Murrue, Hilda, and Erica caught up with them soon, all of them carrying dresses that looked just heavenly. Murrue smiled when she saw Lacus's dress, and she said, "Kira's a lucky young man, Lacus...he's going to be marrying one of the most beautiful women on Earth, and I don't think you could've met anyone more perfect than he is."

Lacus replied, "I know...I could never love anyone else like I do Kira...he's my reason for living."

Smiling, Lacus walked up to the checkout counter and paid for her dress, while the rest of her friends did likewise. After they'd paid for their gowns, they headed back outside, and Cagalli said, "Hey, I just got an idea. How about if we go eat lunch at that new place that just opened up, the Sunview Cafe. I'll treat ya if you want, Lacus."

Lacus smiled at her blonde-haired friend, and she said, "Cagalli, that's very nice of you, but I don't need you to pay for me."

Cagalli put her arm around Lacus's shoulders, and she said, "Hey, you're gonna be marrying my brother in a couple days, and since you're about to become my sister-in-law...I wanna treat the newest member of my family to lunch."

Lacus hugged her friend, and she said, "In that case, Cagalli...let's go. I can't wait to stand next to Kira in this dress."

Meyrin said, "He really has found an angel, Lacus. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, and he's really lucky to have you at his side."

Lacus smiled at the young red-haired woman, and she said, "Thanks, Meyrin."

**Sunview Cafe, about thirty minutes later...**

Lacus sat down next to Cagalli, and Murrue sat down on Lacus's left-hand side, while Miriallia sat down across the table from the three of them, with Lunamaria and Meyrin taking seats next to her. Hilda and Erica took seats on either side of the Hawke sisters, and Lacus said, "Thank you all for coming out with me to help me find the best dress for my wedding. Cagalli, you're the best friend I've ever had...aside from Kira, that is. I can tell why you're so happy to call him your brother...it's for the same reasons that I love him as much as I do."

Cagalli smiled, and she said, "My brother deserves nothing but the best, and with you by his side, I know he'll never be alone again. Lacus, I really want to thank you for staying by his side all this time. I hate seeing him upset...that's why I wanted to wring that little bitch Fllay's neck when I heard how she was messing around with his heartstrings like she was."

Lacus took a bite of her salad, and she said, "I know he didn't get involved with her willingly, Cagalli...she made him feel guilty for not stopping her father's ship from being destroyed, and she blackmailed him into sleeping with her. I forgave him for that...I can't possibly be upset at the man I love."

Cagalli said, "That's another reason why I know you're perfect for my brother, Lacus...you love him unconditionally, and I hope you have many happy years together."

As the girls chatted among themselves, several shadowy figures hid nearby, observing them, waiting for the moment to strike. One of them pulled out a handheld radio, and he said, "Strike team here. Have sighted target, namely Lacus Clyne. She's in company of several companions, three of whom I recognize...Orb's ruler Cagalli Yula Athha, ZAFT pilot Lunamaria Hawke, and her sister Meyrin Hawke. Request orders, over."

The response came back, _"Create a diversion, move in, and secure target. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT injure the target. We need her alive."_

The soldier clicked his radio off, and he turned to the rest of his squad. He said, "You boys heard the Admiral. Five of you with me, we'll go left. The rest of you, head right. We'll take them on both sides. Watch your fire...if you shoot Ms. Clyne, I'll kill you myself."

The other soldiers nodded, and with a hand signal, they moved out, firing into the air to disperse the crowd. Immediately, Cagalli shouted, **"LACUS, GET DOWN, UNDER THE TABLE!"**

Frightened, Lacus dove down under the table, and Cagalli hauled her M1911A1 .45 handgun out from the shoulder holster that she wore under her jacket. Lunamaria pulled an Uzi 9mm submachine gun from her bag, and Meyrin opened up with a .40 Glock pistol. Murrue and Hilda opened up with Beretta 93-R's, the large handguns' high-velocity 9mm parabellum hollowpoint rounds dropping enemy soldiers with each hit. Erica spotted one goon behind Cagalli, and she drilled a round from her DSC-9 Elite 9mm pistol through the man's forehead, dropping him like a stringless puppet. Cagalli dropped seven goons, one with each shot, before dropping the spent magazine from her pistol. With Lunamaria providing covering fire, she reached down and grabbed another clip, slamming it into the handle of her weapon and pulling back the rear part of the gun, then releasing it, chambering the first round into the weapon. Another goon made a move toward the table where Lacus was hiding, but Cagalli had other plans. She fired a single .45 round, which struck the man in the back of the head, killing him instantly. Lunamaria fired a raking burst from her Uzi across one terrorist's waist, and he collapsed in a heap. She tossed the empty gun aside and pulled her H&K MP5-A3. She set it to single-shot mode, and moved over to her sister's side. She said, "You okay, Meyrin?"

Meyrin's voice was shaky as she replied, "Y-yeah, Luna...I've j-just never shot anyone before...I've only fired my gun in training."

Lunamaria replied, "Just remember...you're doing it to protect Lacus, and yourself. These guys don't seem to be interested in a friendly chat...so I'm gonna teach them not to interrupt our girls' day out."

The crowd had long since taken off to avoid the gunfire, and when one of the terrorists saw an opening, he hurled a smoke grenade. In a matter of seconds, thick white billowing smoke filled the area, and Cagalli shouted, **"NO MORE FIRING! THERE'S TOO MUCH RISK OF FRIENDLY FIRE! MAKE YOUR WAY TOWARDS MY VOICE! LACUS, STAY PUT...WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"**

Lacus tried to catch some hint of Cagalli through the smoke...but she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind, and one of them clamped a hand over her mouth. Seconds later, she felt a sting at the side of her neck, and then her vision went black as she lost consciousness. When Cagalli made her way over, she spotted Lacus in the goon's arms, and she said, "You put her down, bastard...unless you wanna have a third eye!"

The goon pulled his .44 Magnum revolver and said, "Drop the gun, hotshot...otherwise she's dead. Now, you better go and tell your brother that if he wants her back, you all better do what we tell you. We'll be in touch."

The goons quickly made their way outside, under cover of a second smoke grenade, and Cagalli cursed viciously. She shouted, **"DAMNIT! I AM GOING TO RIP THAT RAT BASTARD'S HEAD OFF AND USE HIS SPINE AS A COAT RACK NEXT TIME I HAVE THE CHANCE! IF THEY HURT LACUS EVEN IN THE LEAST...GOD HELP THEM ALL, 'CUZ I SURE AS HELL WON'T HAVE ANY MERCY ON THEM!"**

Murrue said, "Cagalli, we'll get her back...but first, we need to let Kira know what happened."

Cagalli took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and then she said, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Murrue."

Pulling out her cellphone, Cagalli dialed up her brother's number, and she said, "Kira, we've got trouble. A bunch of terrorist goons attacked us while we were out having lunch. I'm alright and so is everyone else...but they took off with Lacus."

There was quiet on the other end for a few minutes, and Cagalli knew why...Kira was probably in shock, worried sick about Lacus. When he finally responded, he said, _"Is she...alright, Cagalli? They didn't harm her when they took off, did they?"_

Cagalli replied, "No, they just gave her something to knock her out. I'm heading back to your house now. I'll meet you there and we can get a plan together to rescue her."

Kira replied, _"Thanks, Cagalli. I'll be waiting for you."_

Cagalli hung up her phone, and then she and the other girls headed back to Kira's house to put together a rescue plan for Lacus.

**Kira's home, fifty minutes later...**

Kira and Athrun were sitting at the kitchen table, while Shinn and Mu looked on. Mars and Herbert were both wearing angry expressions on their faces, as was Andrew Waltfeld. Dacosta said, "Commander...what are we going to do?"

Waltfeld replied, "We're gonna wait until Cagalli and the other girls get here, then we'll get a plan ready to kick those terrorist SOB's where it hurts, put them out of business, and get Lacus back so she and Kira can have their walk down the aisle."

Kira said, "I swear if they even harm ONE hair on her head, I'll pound them into pulp."

He slammed his fist on the table for emphasis, and both Athrun and Shinn jumped in spite of themselves...Kira was normally calm and laid back, but when Lacus was threatened, Kira became more like Cagalli, fierce and dangerous. Athrun put a hand on Kira's shoulder, and he said, "We'll get Lacus back safe and sound, Kira...I promise. For all you've done for me, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Kira smiled at his best friend, and he said, "Thanks, Athrun. It really means a lot to me, having you for a friend."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Kira opened it to find Cagalli. She made her way inside, followed quickly by Murrue, Miriallia, Lunamaria and Meyrin, Hilda, and Erica. Athrun said, "Thank God you're alright Cagalli...I hope everyone else is okay."

Meyrin responded, "Y-yeah, just a little shaken up...I've never shot anyone before...and I'm not used to having to duck bullets."

Lunamaria hugged her younger sister, and she said, "It's alright now, Meyrin. I'm here, and we're gonna make those bastards pay for putting Lacus in danger."

Cagalli made her way over to Kira, and she said, "I'm sorry, Kira...I should have tried harder...moved quicker. I keep thinking that it's my fault for what happened to Lacus."

Kira surprised his sister when he put his hand on her shoulder, and he said, "Cagalli, I'm not mad at you, not even in the slightest. You're my sister, the only living family I have left, and you're also one of my best friends. You did your best, Cagalli...I couldn't ever be upset with you."

Cagalli hugged Kira gently, and she said, "Thanks, Kira...you're the best brother a girl could ask for. Hearing you say that really means a lot to me. How about if we go ahead and get a plan put together to bring Lacus home?"

Everyone gathered around the table, and Murrue said, "First, we'll need to make our way down to the Spaceport and get the Archangel, Minerva, and the Eternal readied for launch. They've probably sent some of their troops down there to cut us off, so we'll have to fight through them."

Kira said, "I agree...we'll also need to keep them out of the mobile suit hangars...we'll need them for when we find the ship that Lacus is being held prisoner on."

Just then, there was another knock on the door, and Cagalli opened it, finding one of the terrorist goons outside. He said, "Well, if it isn't Cagalli Yula Athha herself, Orb's resident hothead. So sorry about your little pink-haired friend and all, but don't worry, we're taking good care of her...for now."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed, and she said, "Get to the point, bastard. I'm in no mood to play games."

The terrorist replied, "Such language from a 'lady'...but if you insist. On behalf of Admiral Raeder Von Heydrich, you have forty-eight hours to surrender control of Orb to Blue Cosmos, or Lacus Clyne gets a bullet in the head."

Kira stood up, and he said, "Unless your Admiral wants to experience his worst nightmare, you better return Lacus now...unharmed. Let me tell you this, you racist piece of garbage...I won't allow anyone to use Lacus as a pawn to further the spread of terrorism and hatred. I love her, and if anything happens to her, you'll pay dearly."

The goon pulled his handgun and aimed at Kira, and he said, "Back off, you piece of scum from a science lab. Your filthy kind doesn't deserve to live, much less get married and have kids. I ought to do the world a favor now and get rid of you myself."

Before the idiot could do anything else, however, Cagalli lunged forward and grabbed his left wrist, snapping it like a twig. The goon screamed, and Cagalli then wrenched his arm out and proceeded to flip him up and over her shoulder, slamming him to the floor. She said, "If you EVER threaten my brother again, you lousy bastard...I'll rip you apart with my bare hands and use what's left of you as fertilizer. Now, I want to have a little chat with you, about where your fleet is so we can find Lacus. Sit down, I'm only going to ask nicely once."

The thug held his injured arm with his right hand, and he said, through gritted teeth, "I'd...prefer to stand...besides, I don't plan to stay long."

Athrun moved to the door and pulled out his .50AE Desert Eagle, a massive handgun that fired 12.7mm rounds with enough force to literally blow a person's head clean off. He said, "If you're smart, you'll do what my girlfriend said and take a seat. Trust me...you REALLY don't want to make her angry."

Cagalli smiled and hugged Athrun, and she said, "Thanks, Athrun...now then...where was I? Oh yes...**TAKE A SEAT YOU STUPID PIECE OF PONDSCUM BEFORE I PUT YOU IN ONE!"**

The terrorist tried to pull a knife, but Athrun shot it out of his hand, and Cagalli said, "That does it...now you've made me angry." Cagalli pulled out a modified XM-29 assault rifle, chambered to fire 7.62mm rounds instead of it's normal 5.56mm bullets. It also carried a built-in grenade launcher, and Cagalli aimed right in between the goon's legs. She said, "Sit down, or you're gonna lose something."

The punk started sweating when he saw the red laser target sight centered right between his legs, and he said, "Y-you win, p-please don't shoot!"

Cagalli smiled, and she said, "That's better. Now, how many ships are there in your fleet?"

The goon replied, "Thirteen cruisers, twelve destroyers, and three carriers in the main fleet. The advanced fleet has ten cruisers, ten destroyers, and one carrier. The main fleet's currently orbiting the moon, on the far side."

Cagalli replied, "Good, now where's the advance fleet...and don't lie to me, you racist bastard, or I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll need to stick your shoelaces up your rear end to floss them."

The goon answered, "The advance fleet's hanging just outside of Earth's atmosphere. As for you knocking my teeth down my throat, take your best shot, unless you're afraid of breaking a nail."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed, and she hammered a right hook off the goon's jaw that split his lip and knocked out five teeth. She shouted, **"YOU LOUSY BASTARD! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS! NOBODY TALKS TO ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF CHINA DOLL, AND ABOVE ALL, NOBODY THREATENS MY BROTHER OR MY FRIENDS! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND OUTSIDE...I WANT TO HAVE A FEW MORE WORDS WITH YOU."**

Still seething with anger, Cagalli led the terrorist outside, with her assault rifle's barrel jammed into his back. When they were out in the yard, she said, "My brother's been through a lot of torment in his life, you racist scum...because of people like you that can't accept him and others like him, just because they were born differently. I don't care if he's been genetically enhanced or not...he's still my brother, and I love him."

With a sick smirk on his face, the punk replied, "Yeah, I'll bet you do. So tell me...how is he in bed?"

Cagalli's temper went red-hot, and she smashed the butt of her rifle into the man's stomach, before slamming the point of her elbow into his back and kicking his left kneecap out. She shouted, **"YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING PIG! KIRA'S MY BROTHER, AND WHILE HE AND I ARE EXTREMELY CLOSE, WE'RE TWINS, YOU BASTARD! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, NAMELY ATHRUN, AND LACUS IS GOING TO BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW IN A FEW DAYS! GET THIS STRAIGHT...I NEVER HAVE OR NEVER WILL ENTERTAIN THOUGHTS OF SLEEPING WITH KIRA...HE'S MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND...MY ONLY REMAINING FAMILY. I DO LOVE HIM, BUT AS A SISTER SHOULD LOVE A BROTHER! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT REMARK ABOUT ME SLEEPING WITH MY BROTHER...NOW DIE!"**

Grabbing the man's right arm, Cagalli flipped him up and over her right shoulder, slamming him to the grass. She then began hammering her fists into his ribcage, smashing six of them, before finally throwing him into a tree. As he laid there, bleeding badly, the punk said, "Ya know, you really are a little hellcat. Your boyfriend better be on his best behavior with you..otherwise he might not live to have kids."

Cagalli whipped her XM-29 up and shot the man between the legs, before kicking him in that already mangled spot. After that, she grabbed him and flipped him upside down, holding him by the ankle with one hand, while Lunamaria came out to help. Cagalli said, "Thanks, Luna...you hold him, I'll take care of the rest."

Lunamaria nodded, and Cagalli then ripped off the laces from the man's left boot, hanging him by his left ankle from a rather thick branch. Lunamaria said, "There...hang around for a bit."

The goon replied, "Hey, little miss blonde hellcat...thought you were gonna kill me."

Cagalli smiled, and she said, "Oh that's right...I almost forgot."

Pulling a hand grenade, Cagalli tied it to the goon's left hand. She said, "Here...enjoy your present...and by the way, you can have the pin too."

Frantically, the goon tried to put the pin back in the grenade, but once the egg-shaped explosive was armed, there was no turning back. Cagalli and Lunamaria both ran into the house and slammed the door shut, and Cagalli shouted **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"**, as a massive explosion rocked the house. Thankfully, Cagalli had tied the idiot to a tree far enough away that none of the flying shrapnel fragments would hit the house. Outside, there was a large hole in the ground, and what little was left of the terrorist wasn't worth mentioning. Kira said, "Wasn't that overdoing it a little bit, Cagalli?"

Turning to face her twin, Cagalli replied, "He really pissed me off when he said that you and I were having forbidden relations, Kira...I do love you, but it's of the sister-to-her-brother kind, and you're also my best friend...I won't let anyone say anything bad about you Kira...if they do, they'll end up like that dumb SOB. Let's get down to the spaceport now so we can get out there and get Lacus back."

Kira hugged his sister, before they all climbed into their cars and took off for the spaceport.

**An hour later, at Orb's Spaceport…**

As soon as they had all pulled their cars into cover behind one of the empty shuttle hangars, Kira and the others climbed out and huddled into a circle. Kira said, "Murrue, Yzak, Mr. Waltfeld, Dacosta, go get the ships ready…we'll power up our mobile suits and…"

There was a loud roar overhead, accompanied by several fast-moving shadows. Cagalli looked up, and she said, "Damn…those bastards must've followed us!"

Dearka said, "Good…I could use a little target practice, and they just volunteered."

'_Now I've told you this once before_

_You can't control me_

_If you try to take me down you're gonna pay_

_Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_

_I'm picking you outta me_

_you run away_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_

_So what you don't think that we can see your face_

_Resurrected back before the final fallen_

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way_

_I'm not afraid of fading_

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I__ stand alone_

_And now its my time _

_(now its my time)_

_It's my time to dream _

_(my time to dream)_

_Dream of the sky _

_(dream of the sky)_

_Make me believe that this place is invaded_

_By the poison in me_

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out_

_Before you can breathe_

_Breathe into me_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside!'_

Breaking from cover, Kira and Cagalli both threw EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse) grenades that shorted out the electrical systems on the enemy machines, which were a mix of GAT-02L2 Jet Daggers and Windhams. Two enemy soldiers on foot tried to stop them, but Athrun ducked and rolled under the first assailant's assault rifle fire, before delivering a low kick that smashed his opponent's right knee. The goon dropped his rifle and went for his pistol, but Athrun shot the gun out of the idiot's hand, before grabbing the man by the left arm and wrenching it, hard. The wrist snapped first, followed by the elbow, and Athrun said, "Now, you're either gonna tell me where you've got Lacus hidden at, or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp."

The terrorist replied, "Not a chance, Coordinator scum. Ya see…we're gonna use her as leverage to get Orb to surrender itself to us, since they've got a functional Mass-Driver that can launch ships into space, along with advanced military technology and a lot of national resources. We know the little pink-haired songbird is best friends with the ruler of this country, so unless ya want to explain to her why she needs to get a funeral ready, go talk to her about accepting our terms of surrender, or you'll never see Lacus again, except in a coffin."

Athrun's knee smashed into the goon's gut, knocking the wind out of him, and Athrun then proceeded to flip him up and over, slamming him into the ground, hard. Before the terrorist could rise, Athrun landed on him and pinned him again, using his knee to apply pressure to the man's midsection. He said, "Last chance…talk, or you're dead."

The man spat blood at Athrun, which spattered on the closed faceplate of Athrun's helmet, and Athrun said, "Have it your way, you bastard."

Athrun grabbed the man's left leg and yanked it out, ripping the hip from the socket and severing tendons. The goon screamed, but Athrun was far from finished. He violently twisted the knee until it broke, and then he hurled the man into a tree. As he tried to rise again, Athrun jumped on top of him and jammed the 13-inch blade of his combat knife into the man's throat. Once the man was dead, he hurled a frag grenade at the other terrorist, and the explosion blew him into hamburger meat. With both of the terrorists dead, Athrun made his way towards Kira and Cagalli.

Six goons were in front of Kira and his sister, all of them carrying assault rifles. Kira said, "Cagalli, I'll deal with these three here on the right. You get the three on the left…and be careful, sis."

Cagalli said, "I will, Kira…you watch out for yourself too. I don't wanna bury my little brother, and have to console Lacus instead of congratulating her on her wedding day."

Kira smiled at his sister, and they tapped their fists together, before moving in to take on their assailants.

Cagalli whipped out her .45 handgun and drilled a shot through her first opponent's face, and he flew backwards from the impact, landing with a sickening crack as his skull hit the pavement. She slammed her palm into the underside of the second one's nose, driving the bone up into the man's brain, and then she noticed the third goon readying a sniper rifle and aiming at her brother's back. She shouted, **"KIRA, DUCK!"**

Hitting the ground and rolling into cover just behind one of the hangar doors, Kira watched as Cagalli jumped on the terrorist's back and spiked her elbow into his side. The sudden jab of pain caused him to lose his grip on his rifle, and Cagalli added to his trouble by flipping him over her shoulder and kicking him between the legs, hard. She drew him up and held him tightly, her hand around his throat. She growled out, **"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE HOLDING LACUS, YOU BASTARD…THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I'M LETTING YOU LIVE AFTER YOU TRIED TO ATTACK MY BROTHER!"**

Coughing in pain, the goon replied, "Forget it, you tramp. You're a damned traitor to your own kind, harboring Coordinators, and you're a Natural! He's a disgusting result of a lab experiment, and so is that pink-haired bitch of his. Why you're so worried about a pair of escaped lab rats is beyond me."

Cagalli's temper went hot nova, and she shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY BROTHER A LAB RAT, YOU BASTARD! KIRA IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, AND I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A COORDINATOR. LACUS IS MY BEST FRIEND, AND SOON TO BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW. AS FOR MY VIEW ON COORDINATORS…MY BROTHER IS ONE, AND SO IS MY FRIEND LACUS, AND MY BOYFRIEND ATHRUN! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN US…WE'RE ALL STILL HUMANS! NOBODY THREATENS MY BROTHER, YOU RACIST SCUM…DIE!"**

Cagalli wrapped her left arm around the man's throat and applied pressure, and at the same time, she wrenched his head to the side, snapping his neck. She dropped him and left him on the grass, before heading over to join her brother.

In the meantime, Kira drilled his first opponent in the face with a left hook that shattered the man's jaw, and he followed up with several hard, bone-crushing punches to the ribs. He caught the second man in the left side of the face with a rising crescent kick, and the last one got his right fist in the gut, and before he could recover, Cagalli jumped him from behind and slammed him into the grass, hard. She said, "Where's Lacus at, you bastard? Which ship is she on, how many ships do you have in your fleet, and if you try anything stupid, I'll make you wish you'd never even laid eyes on Lacus."

The goon replied, "Go to hell, you little tramp. I'm not telling you anything. If you want the little pink-haired bitch back, you'll have to find her. Remember...surrender Orb to us in forty-eight hours, or she's dead. Don't worry...we'll send her back home, in a box!"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed, and she threw the goon against the side of one of the hangars, jamming her pistol in between his legs. She said,** "LAST CHANCE...TALK, OR I BLOW OFF ONE OF YOUR MARBLES!" **

The man nervously stammered "O-okay...she's on our f-flagship, an _Agamemnon_-class carrier. Our new leader, Admiral Von Heydrich, plans to wipe out every Coordinator and any Natural that supports their vile kind...that's why he wants Orb's mass-driver...to launch supplies into space to build a new weapon. That's all I know, and even if I did know more...it wouldn't help you get her back. I feel sorry for your brother...almost a groom...my sympathies for your loss."

Kira grabbed the man's throat and slammed him to the ground. He said, "I don't let ANYONE hurt the woman I love...especially racist scum like YOU!"

Kira's fists launched into motion, hammering the goon all over. By the time he was done, the man was in a crumbled, bloody heap, and Cagalli walked up. She said, "Remember how I said I wouldn't shoot you if you talked?"

The man nodded, and Cagalli smiled rather sarcastically. She said, "Guess what...I lied."

Cagalli brought her pistol up and fired, and the man screamed as the .45 round drilled into his family jewels. She then put him out of his misery with a shot to the head.

Kira said, "Thanks Cagalli. I owe you one for dealing with that sniper. You saved my life."

Hugging her brother, Cagalli replied, "Hey, don't mention it, Kira. You're not just my brother, you're my best friend, and I won't let anything happen to you."

The two siblings shook hands, before making their way over to where Athrun was just finishing up getting rid of another terrorist.

Making their way into the mobile suit hangars, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Mu, Shinn, and Lunamaria strapped themselves into their cockpits and closed the hatches, before powering up the powerful fighting machines. The Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice were the first two Gundams on their feet, with the Strike Rouge, Akatsuki, and Destiny following shortly after. Lunamaria powered up the Impulse, and the automated loading racks built into the hangar loaded the Force Silhouette pack, optimized for high-speed combat. Dearka powered up his ZAKU Warrior, and he made sure the massive beam cannon that served as his machine's main weapon was in working order. Yzak's white GOUF Ignited was right behind him, along with Shiho's Guaiz-R. A pair of Jet Daggers came in, expecting to find nothing more than powered-down mobile suits ripe for target practice. The lead pilot said, "Once we clip their wings, they won't have any way of getting their precious pink-haired princess back, and then Orb will have no choice but to bow to our demands if they want her returned alive."

The other pilot said, "Yeah, but they don't know that we're gonna send her home in a box no matter what, do they?"

Cagalli cut in, using the Strike Rouge's more powerful communication system. She said, "We didn't know before, but thank you for blabbing your plans to all of us…I hope you don't mind that I just broadcast you and your buddy running your big mouths and confessing your plans. **NOW YOU DIE!"**

The Strike Rouge roared into the air on it's powerful thrusters, and the Jet Dagger followed. The enemy pilot drew his saber and charged Cagalli, but she brought her own saber around in a downward crescent slash that hacked the Jet Dagger's left arm off at the elbow.

The enemy pilot tried centering the sights for his head vulcans on her, but the Strike Rouge was far too fast, and he suddenly felt his own machine rock violently, as Cagalli cut loose with her own head vulcans. 76mm rounds tore massive holes in the Jet Dagger's armor as they punched through and exploded inside, damaging vital systems and rupturing several much-needed fluid supply lines. Inside his cockpit, the Blue Cosmos pilot checked his system status, and the readout was worse than he thought. It read:

'_Main power-21%_

_Left arm-Destroyed_

_Thrusters-20%_

_Armor status-Critical_

_Ejection recommended'_

The goon pulled his beam rifle, one of the few weapons that still functioned, and tried aiming at Cagalli. He said, "Hold still, you little bitch…this won't hurt, much."

Cagalli saw a bright flash of light, and then a gold seed exploded in her field of vision as her mind and body entered SEED (Superior Evolutionary Element Destined) mode, a trait she shared with her twin brother Kira, her boyfriend Athrun, and Lacus, along with Shinn. Once she entered this state, her reflexes increased dramatically, and so did her strength. As the enemy pilot fired at her, she effortlessly evaded his shots, before slamming the Strike Rouge into the smaller Jet Dagger and plowing it into the ground with enough force to cause massive damage to the mass-produced mobile suit. Cagalli hurled the enemy machine into the air and launched her Gundam up above it, before bringing her machine's left foot around in a metal-crunching kick that sent the Jet Dagger hurtling back into the ground, hard.

Inside the badly-damaged Jet Dagger's cockpit, the enemy pilot frantically tried to restart his damaged machine, but most of the displays were dead, aside from one exterior view monitor and his power status indicator, which showed that his machine was now operating at 8%. He shut his Phase-Shift armor down, hoping that the Strike Rouge's pilot would think he was dead, but on his remaining monitor, he saw the big Gundam touch down nearby, and it was quickly followed by one machine he'd seen in videos, but NEVER hoped to encounter in person, the powerful Strike Freedom. The big white, black, red, blue, and gold-armored mobile suit walked up next to the Strike Rouge, and over the comm system, he heard a male voice say, _"Have you got him to talk yet, Cagalli?"_

After a few seconds, she replied, "No, Kira…but if he doesn't learn some new words other than calling me 'bitch'…I'm gonna rip him out of his cockpit and re-arrange certain parts of his anatomy."

Fully intending to make good on her word, Cagalli pulled one of the Strike Rouge's Armor Schneider combat daggers from the hip-mounted holster, and she then began peeling open the Strike Dagger's cockpit like a can of sardines. When she was finished peeling the enemy machine's cockpit hatch open, Cagalli leveled her Gundam's beam rifle towards the Blue Cosmos goon, and she said, "If you're not out of what's left of your machine by the time I count to five, I'm gonna come down there personally and use you as a punching bag."

The goon exited his cockpit, and that was when he heard a third Gundam touch down behind him, the Justice. Athrun exited the powerful Gundam's cockpit and lowered himself to the ground via the line that extended from the upper cockpit hatch to allow the pilot to safely exit the machine. Athrun slammed the idiot against the side of his ruined machine's body, and he said, "I don't care for people that threaten my friends…and I REALLY don't like it when they call my girlfriend a bitch. I suggest you apologize for what you said to Cagalli, or I'll kill you myself."

The punk replied, "I don't understand what you see in her…she's a Natural, and you're a Coordinator…oh let me guess, you were both drunk or just desperate."

Athrun grabbed the goon's throat and slammed him onto the pavement, and he shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY REASONS FOR LOVING CAGALLI, YOU BASTARD! SHE'S SMARTER THAN YOU ARE, NOT TO MENTION STRONG, LOYAL, AND IN MY OPINION, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I'VE EVER MET! AS FOR YOU KIDNAPPING LACUS, THAT'S THE LAST MISTAKE YOU AND YOUR BAND OF RACIST SCUM ARE EVER GONNA MAKE! I'M GONNA MAKE FERTILIZER OUT OF YOU!"**

Pulling his H&K MP-7 submachine gun out from where he'd attached it to his pilot suit, Athrun flipped the fire-selector switch to full-auto and unleashed a full clip into the terrorist, shredding him. Cagalli said, "Thanks, Athrun…I want you to know that I feel the same way about you."

Athrun smiled, and once Cagalli exited her Gundam's cockpit, she and Athrun embraced, before climbing back into their machines and rejoining Kira to help him finish off the remaining Blue Cosmos terrorists.

Kira spotted two Jet Daggers moving in along with two Windhams. Launching the Strike Freedom into the air, he was on them in seconds. The first Jet Dagger tried to bring it's beam rifle to bear on him, but Kira simply sliced the weapon in half with one of his Gundam's beam sabers, before executing a high-speed slash maneuver that hacked off the enemy machine's head, arms, and legs. Kira preferred to disable enemy machines rather than kill them, although he had different plans for the terrorist leader if he harmed Lacus even in the slightest. Dodging a rocket salvo from the second Jet Dagger, Kira fired the Freedom's hip-mounted rail cannons, blowing off the enemy machine's arms, while a single beam rifle shot eviscerated the head. Wheeling around to face the Windham's, Kira set loose the DRAGOON (Disconnect Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) weapon units built into the Freedom's wings. Highly mobile, the DRAGOONs were controlled via Kira's mind, since they were designed to be used by pilots that possessed high amounts of spatial awareness. Opening fire before the enemy pilot could even think of evading, the DRAGOONs tore his machine's weapons to shreds, leaving it incapable of fighting. With the threats in the immediate area removed, Kira took off to rejoin Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun ripped the Justice's beam saber through the midsection of a Windham, slicing the enemy mobile suit in half, before unleashing a powerful kick into the torso of a second one, sending the enemy machine flying off course, and right into the path of Cagalli's 30mm shield-mounted gatling cannon. She let loose a hailstorm of deadly armor-shredding rounds, and the Windham smashed into the ground, exploding on impact.

Lunamaria spotted two Jet Daggers nearby, and she went after them, reaching the first unit before he could react to the sudden beeping of his cockpit's warning system. The Impulse slammed into the smaller unit, it's thrusters at full power, driving the Jet Dagger back. The goon tried to counter by using his own thrusters, but the Impulse was far superior in terms of it's thruster power. Lunamaria drove her machine's fist into the enemy machine's torso twice, almost crushing the cockpit, before drawing her beam rifle and punching a single shot through the mass-produced mobile suit, blowing it to bits. She launched towards the second unit and speared her beam saber through the machine's cockpit, jetting away right before the explosion.

Shinn spotted a Windham taking aim at Lunamaria with a heavy beam rifle while she was dealing with a third Jet Dagger, and he instantly went into SEED mode. Shinn screamed, **"YOU MISERABLE BASTARD! NOBODY THREATENS LUNA AND LIVES! PREPARE TO DIE!" **

Before the enemy pilot even knew Shinn was coming, the Destiny hurled one of it's shoulder-mounted beam boomerangs, hacking the large beam rifle in half. Shinn then grabbed the Windham's head in one hand, and placed the other hand against the pilot's cockpit. He shouted, **"BURN IN HELL, YOU TERRORIST SCUM!"**

In seconds, there was a massive blast as Shinn fired the beam cannon mounted in the palm of the Destiny Gundam's left hand, blowing the Windham to shreds.

Lunamaria said, "Thanks, Shinn...you saved my life."

Shinn replied, "I always will, Luna...I love you."

Smiling, Lunamaria replied, "I love you too, Shinn."

Together, the two of them headed back towards the Minerva.

Dearka fired his ZAKU Warrior's beam machine gun, chopping a pair of Jet Daggers to pieces, before burying the blade of his beam axe into a Windham. Next to him, Yzak's GOUF Ignited sliced a pair of Windhams in half with a single high-speed dash-and-slash, and he then proceeded to turn a trio of Jet Daggers into Swiss Cheese with the beam machine guns mounted in his machine's forearm. Shiho unleashed the formidable firepower of her Guaiz-R on a quartet of Windhams, shredding the lot of them.

Mu La Flaga was taking on six Windhams with his Akatsuki, and he almost had to laugh…these pilots were pitiful. He said, "You boys really ought to just quit while you can, or while I'm still in a mood to think about letting you live."

One of the enemy pilots unloaded a trio of shots from his beam rifle, only to have the blasts reflect off of the Akatsuki's brilliant golden armor, and blast apart three of the idiot pilot's comrades. Mu said, "Thanks…ya saved me the trouble of shooting them myself."

The Windham charged forward, beam saber drawn, only to get speared through the torso by the Akatsuki's beam saber. Mu sensed a second Windham coming from behind, and he extended the second blade of the double saber, skewering the hapless terrorist. The final Windham pilot armed his rocket pods and fired, but Mu activated the beam cannon pods mounted on the Akatsuki's back, and they easily shot down the incoming rockets. Mu then proceeded to light up the idiot with the beam cannon pods, sending the Windham crashing back to Earth in flames.

Over near the Eternal, Hilda, Mars, and Herbert were cutting loose on a hapless division of Jet Daggers and Windhams, the superior speed and firepower of their DOM Troopers were allowing them to scythe through the poor fools like butter. Hilda said, "Herbert, Mars...on me. We're taking these bastards out. For Miss Lacus...**JET STREAM ATTACK!"**

Moving and firing at high speed, the three DOM's opened up with their combination beam cannon/bazooka weapons, along with their beam sabers. Within minutes, all of the enemy machines had been reduced to smoldering junk heaps.

Once all of the enemy machines were down, and all three ships had been fully prepared for departure, the Archangel launched first from Orb's Kaguya mass driver, followed by the Eternal, while the Minerva launched out of the floating repair hangar, her engines kicking up a massive plume of water behind her as she raced skyward.

Captain Murrue La Flaga, on board the Archangel, set up a three-way link between herself, Commander Waltfeld on the Eternal, and Yzak on the Minerva. She said, "Good job, everyone...now stay in formation until we reach the enemy fleet. In the meantime, everyone get some rest. We're just getting started...but if we're going to stop another war and save Lacus in the process, everyone's going to need their rest."

Signals of acknowledgement came over the comm line, and the three ships moved on their course, their crews determined to pound their way through the terrorists that stood in their way.

**Next Chapter: With the first batch of Blue Cosmos attackers out of the picture, the **_**Archangel**_**, **_**Eternal**_**, and **_**Minerva**_** make their way out into space to pursue the enemy fleet and rescue Lacus. Halfway into their journey, they encounter the enemy vanguard fleet. Kira and the others head out to clear the way for their advance on the main enemy fleet. Be here next time for Chapter Three: The Wings Of Freedom.**


End file.
